Story Barn
by empathic-girl
Summary: Just found a lot of one shot stories cleaning.  Giving all up for adoption.  PM me if you want to write something
1. Magical Thebes

Hermione glanced at her watch, glaring at the time. Waiting for someone was never fun, especially when she was sitting on possibly life changing information. Her gaze switched to the doors, and turned almost begging. Since Harry had come back after talking with Dumbledore last week, Hermione had been searching the Black Library, avoiding the deadly books, searching for any trace of something that could help her childhood friend. Harry Potter, probable savior of the wizarding world, was sinking further and further into depression. Not that she blamed the green eyed wizard. As she closed her eyes, flashes of the past two weeks came back to her. The veil that predicted only death, the threasals that were the symbols of death, none of the images were pleasant. Which is why she was here.

Opening her eyes, she stared lovingly around her, the Black Library was one of the largest she had seen, rivaling only the Hogwarts Library. This was where she found the slightest trace of what she was looking for. Glancing at the clothe bound book, she would not have guessed that the harmless looking book would hold the keys that she needed. _Legends from Long Ago_ seemed to be about as likely to be a savior as the young boy entering the library now, meeting her.

Harry Potter was barely living. Not only had he recently lost the only person to ever be a father to him in his memory, but that same day, in almost the same hour, he learnt that he had to find someway of beating a mass murderer named Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. He had barely slept the nights since, as he was constantly haunted by dreams of either his death, or his godfather's.

Harry had a prophecy proving that the final battle would be either him or Voldemort winning. That was why Hermione had been in the library all this time. He had told her about the prophecy, including the only thing that could turn the situation in his favour, a power that Voldemort would know not. He had gotten Hermione's note only few minutes previously, saying to meet him in the library. He could only assume that she had found something. Staring at the brunette across from him, and waited for her to speak.

"I think I might have found the power he knows not." Silence fell over them as Harry absorbed her last statement.

"What do you mean?" He spoke, his voice sounding weak.

"Well, according to _Legends from Long Ago_ -"

"You're referring to a legend?"

She sighed, knowing that this might be hard to sell to him. "Yes, just like the Chamber of Secrets was a legend, I found this one, which seems to be based mostly in fact; however I think the powers were over-exaggerated. The legend speaks of a secret sect, with the power over all of the elements. Fire, Air, Earth and Water. They rarely taught outsiders."

"So how is this idea a result?"

"I haven't finished. They died off about two centuries ago." Harry shot her a questioning look, and she responded with a glare. "If you would allow me to finish, they had died off, however, there is word of a missing member. I've narrowed down the area that the member would be in, but I cannot go myself."

Harry blinked in astonishment. "You're telling me that you have once again found something that has been lost for centuries in a week." Hermione nodded.

"The missing person should be in the mountainous plains in the Middle East, probably around the magical version of Thebes."

"How did they survive, they would have to be over two hundred years old."

"I have no idea; my only guess is that the powers make you immortal."

"This is a wonderful plan and all Hermione; however, I think you have forgotten something. I'm kind of stuck at Headquarters, and can't leave on my own."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione grinned, "Must you assume the worst of me. I have figured out your escape plan, as well as how you are going to get to Thebes. Have you no faith in me?"

Harry grinned widely, for the first time in what felt like months. "So oh wise one, tell me, how do I escape?"

It took only two days for the duo to implement Hermione's plan. As the first rays of sunshine were peaking into the hidden home that was Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry was gone, and in his place was a bundle of leaves Hermione had conjured. Harry, after having packed all of his worldly belongings (Invisibility cloak, wand, two extra changes of clothing, a map of the area he would travel and his photo album), slipped out of the household through his window, closing it with his foot. Hermione had warned him not to use magic unless he truly needed it. This is why he was handing on to the rafters of the house for dear life. Slipping slightly, he firmed his resolve, and swung his body onto the roof. He normally would have been worried about being seen; only Hermione had cast a time-release disillusionment charm on himself.

Harry glanced down and swallowed heavily. The height was nothing compared to how high he had gotten on his broom. However, that was on a broom, and this was free-fall, and would make or break (literally) whether or not he would be able to continue his crazy adventure. He took a deep breath, gathered his Gryffindor courage, and he jumped.

Keeping his eyes on the rapidly approaching ground, he tensed himself, trusting that the charms that Hermione cast on him would work. He hit the ground and rolled. Getting up, he took stock of his body, a common occurrence for one Harry James Potter, and began running towards downtown London, careful to avoid anything solid. He may be invisible, but he could still be felt.

Finding the Leaky Cauldron was simple and quick. He entered the small pub and exited out the other side. So far, he felt as if he was not being followed, but did not have the experience to be entirely certain. He walked briskly to the tall gleaming building down the street. Gringotts normally would not be on his list of things to do, but Hermione had researched the cost of an international portkey, and found them to be a bit outside of what change Harry had currently.

After a few moments, Harry exited the building, grinning. The goblins had given him a large cloak, effectively hiding him from on lookers. The goblins also had provided him with a cover, having another walk around like Harry Potter, who would wander the shops until mysteriously vanishing, in case there was someone following him. Making his way to the portkey shop, he opened the door. The shopkeeper looked at him, and his eyes widened.

"What can I help you with today, sir?" The man asked, looking slightly fearful. Since the ministry had officially declared Voldemort back, a man covering his face was bad news.

"I wish for a portkey to Thebes." Harry spoke, imitating the Bloody Baron like he had when he was in his first year. The man blinked.

"I can do that for you, however it will cost a fair amount." The man named off a price. Harry grinned to himself. The price was still fairly expensive, only he now had the scary man discount, making it half price.

"That will be acceptable." Harry intoned, "When can it be done?"

"I need about five minutes to confirm with the opposing end in Turkey, but after that it will be only about another minute." The shopkeeper mumbled, hoping that he would survive this experience.

"Acceptable. Begin." The shopkeeper burst into action at the words. Harry stood, waiting patiently, going over the plans that Hermione had made. He took out the topographical map, and glanced at it. According to Hermione, the missing member of the Sect of Balance would probably be in a mountain, which should be somewhere around a body of water. Spotting a spring of water on the map, Harry marked that mountain as the first he would search.

"Sir, your portkey is ready. It will go off in a minute." The shopkeeper said, before turning away from the man and exiting to a back room. Harry took the small object and waited for the familiar tug on his navel.

Hermione hid from the rest of the household in one of the darker corners of the Black Library. She was waiting for the signaling sound that Harry had been found missing. Sighing, she wished that she could travel with her friend. However she was needed here, for when the Weasley's returned from visiting Charlie. She was also here because of all that she read about the missing member of the sect, she realized that if she traveled with Harry, the member would not accept him as an apprentice. Harry needed to figure this out himself.

"He's gone!" A voice cried in the hall. The sound had been made. She made her way to the fireplace, holding the book carefully in her hands. It was for the best. They could not know where Harry was going, or why. She closed her eyes and tossed the book _Legends through the Ages_ into the fireplace, along with all of her notes, except one. It was a note to her, telling her what she had done, giving no idea of where Harry was. She wrapped her hand around her wand, clutching it tightly.

She pointed the stick to her head, and concentrated on the memories of finding the book. She whispered the incantation, a bright white light hitting her head. Her last thought before collapsing was that she hoped she had done the right thing.

Harry landed with a loud thud as he hit the ground hard. His cloak came off slightly, making his clothing visible. He attempted to clear his head, and at the same time, take account of his body. Nothing seemed broken.

A voice spoke, words he did not understand or comprehend. The voice spoke a second time, before growling and shooting a spell at the young wizard. Harry didn't have enough energy to dodge, so he let it hit him. The voice spoke a third time, and this time Harry understood.

"Get up, ignorant swine! Another portkey will be coming in at any second, and I prefer not having to clean up your bloodstains." Harry got up quickly, his head spinning. He apologized to the man before walking out of the portkey area. He turned to exit the building and realized that he was outside. Glancing around, he saw a market, similar to Diagon Alley. There was a difference in the market, but he could not determine what it was. Walking forward, he walked down the street, stopping only to show someone the map and ask for directions. He picked up breakfast of sorts, even though the sun was high enough for it to be considered lunch. He forgot about the different time zones.

Following the instructions lead him to the outskirts of the town. He ducked off the road and took off the large bulky cloak. He tucked it into his pack before walking back on the road. He walked slowly, savoring the time that he was not watched carefully. No one that had seen him recognized him. He looked around again and frowned. Nothing looked like the direction giver said it would. He stopped another traveler, going the opposite way, and asked for directions.

The man he stopped looked at him in horror. "You want to go to the haunted mountain?" He cried, staring at Harry as if he was crazy.

"Yeah, I do. How do I get there?" Harry said, condescendingly. The man gave Harry another incredulous look before giving Harry the instructions, somewhat in shock. Harry nodded, repeating the instructions back to him, and thanked him.

"Before you go, I must warn you. The mountain that you wish to travel is entirely haunted. The village at the base of the mountain claims that a woman cries come from the mountains at sundown and when the moon is full. However, when they send up search parties, no one is ever found." The man's eyes widened. "My brother-in-law, he went up the mountain alone, against the law, and found something that no one else ever found. They found him at the base of the mountain, his clothes were burnt, and he was covered in dust. Stranger, I do not know why you wish to go up the mountain, but I beg of you to be careful if you must."

Harry stared at him in shock. "I'll try to be careful." Harry said, thinking _what has Hermione gotten me into now? _ The man nodded at Harry before continuing on his way, satisfied that he would not send a foreigner off into peril unknowingly. Harry watched the man's back as he faded into the distance. He shook himself, claiming that the stories he told him were just superstition nonsense. He continued to follow the path that the man had shown him, and made haste. He arrived at the base of the mountain by nightfall. He made a quick camp at the base of the path and fell asleep with relative ease. Judging how high the mountain looked, he would be able to arrive at the top by the next day.

When he woke up the next morning, there was a serpent waiting for him on his chest. He screamed out loud and attempted to back up, only to find that he was cornered. He slept with his head towards the mountain.

=_Stupid human._= the snake said. It took Harry a few moments for him to comprehend that the snake was indeed talking about him, and that his ability to understand snake speech was still working.

=_What are you doing?_= Harry asked, getting up. The snake appeared to roll its eyes.

=_Stupid human. I am speaking to you._=

=_How did you know I can speak parseltongue?_=

=_You speak it in your sleep._= Harry blinked, unaware of this new discovery. Could it have something to do with his dream? What did he dream about?


	2. Fangs and Fur

Chapter 1 – Dawn Manor

_Stupid Potter, and stupid Dumbledore, couldn't he see that I didn't want to go anywhere near here? I'd rather be in the dark lords clutches right now, than going to baby-sit a spoiled brat who couldn't careless for anyone actually fighting this war…_ Snape thought, stalking out to the edge of Hogsmade, towards the apparition point that the Order used. Snape, you see, was not a happy man. He lived for two things currently. One being his research, and the other was something he would not speak of to anyone. He glared, scattering the villagers, all of whom knew that if Professor Snape of Hogwarts was glaring in their direction, it would be best to run as fast as humanly possible in the other direction. When he finally made it to the apparition point, he sighed. It was his choices that brought him here, and he only had to think about why he dealt with his choices for his mood to settle.

He turned on the spot, and disappeared, leaving only a quiet resounding pop.

He reappeared behind a large tree, in a park. An uncomfortable quiet seeped into him, which he could not shake, no matter how hard he tried. The night had grown dark; the moon in her normal splendor hid, and would do so for another night before waxing again. _Why could Lupin not come instead, he fawns over the boy? It's not a full moon. _He sighed again, knowing fully well why. Lupin, like Potter, would be curling up into a ball. It was because of that mangy mutt, who decided to die two weeks ago.

Dragging himself away from his thoughts, Severus Snape cast a disillusionment charm, and then began walking towards Privet Drive. The uneasy silence seemed to increase with every step he took towards the house of Harry Potter. Glancing down the street, he was confused about the houses. Each was the same. Concentrating on looking for number 4, he failed to notice that a faint sound of flesh hitting flesh was audible from the house right beside him. As he turned he saw that the house from which the noise was coming from was the one which he was looking for. He crept closer to the house, seeming to forget that he was disillusioned to the normal eye (He would not forget about Mad-Eye's eye, ever, he believed). The noise seemed to be coming from the upper level. He cast a quick levitation charm on his shoes, and levitated himself up to the window. The curtains were drawn, but someone had a light on. Shadows danced a vicious and uncaring dance. Severus attempted to put together what was happening, but it took a few moments. Moments, when he finally realized what was happening, that were all powerful. He gasped.

The dance stopped, along with the noise. A new noise, though, had emerged. It was the moaning of pain and suffering. The light turned off, and a door slammed shut. Severus knew within a moment that he could not allow this to continue. Making a decision, he landed, running to the door and opening it with a simple spell. The street glowed amber for a moment before he tried the door, opening it. He crept upstairs, towards the room where the noise was coming from. He cast another unlocking spell, briefly lighting up the hall with amber light again. He paused, waiting to see if the snoring that was emitted from two of the rooms ceased. It didn't. He opened the door, hearing the moaning growing louder, along with fierce, but almost silent protests to the opening of the door. Severus crept inside, almost afraid of what he would see. He cast a dim lightning charm, and what he saw made him gasp. It was her-… No, it was not. Potter's head lay face down; his hair managed to grow extremely long over the course of the past few days, and covered his face. He was not wearing a shirt. That's not what was the most surprising. His skin, the skin of his back was coming off in strips. Severus finally realized that the noise was not skin on skin, but the leather of a belt on skin. Potter's skin. Lily's son's skin. Severus swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He blinked his eyes, attempting to fend off the tears. It would do no good to cry now. He placed his mind in the Potion Master mode, as he liked to call it. He was not Potter anymore, simply a patient. He blinked one more time, and began to work. He took a step forward, his foot landing on broken glass. He guessed that the fragments were the remains of Harry's glasses. He looked back at Harry, and took a steadying breath; he could pound the whale of a man into Timbuktu after he made sure that this patient was alright. He took another step and saw that all of the tension had released from the small teen. Harry had lost consciousness.

When Harry re-gained consciousness, he grimaced, forcing his eyes shut. Uncle Vernon was not kind in the beating he'd given him. (_When was ha ever kind?_ The small voice inside his head asked.) He felt fingers probing his back. He flinched, causing tremors of pain to erupt in his spine. He gasped. He attempted moving, slowly, only to have a firm, but gentile hand holding him down.

"Potter, if you move, I swear upon the great Merlin that you will not like the consequences." A voice hissed, hands continuing to probe his back. Harry gave a startled gasp when something cool was applied on his wounds. The pain seemed to disappear, slowly. "You are now in moveable condition, but do not do so. The salve I applied on your back only removed the pain for a short amount of time." The voice whispered again. Harry concentrated on the voice, and realized who was speaking.

"Prof-" Harry began, only to be cut off.

"Mr. Potter, quiet, lest your relatives hear you." Severus said. That is when it hit Harry. Professor Snape was in his room, after his uncle had beaten him. He knew now. "Mr. Potter, how long has this been happening?" Severus' voice asked again.

Blushing, Harry began "Professor, it's no big dea-"

"Mr. Potter, you will tell me the answer, not deviate from the subject."

"I don't know, sir." The 'sir' he threw in for good measure.

"Mr. Potter what do you mean you do not know?"

"I don't remember when I wasn't." He said, letting the truth fall from his lips, wanting to disappear. Severus would think him weak, or worse, taunt him about it in class now, and then everyone would know. Severus sighed behind him.

"Mr. Potter, please be quiet, I need to make a phone call." Severus said, causing Harry to frown. A phone call? Since when had Snape used 'inferior' muggle technology?

"Fee, it is me… I ask you to be serious for once in your life…I need you to get two guest rooms ready… One needs to contain as many healing potions as possible… I will be arriving in twenty minutes via apparition, at the point… Thank you… Good-bye." The conversation had taken no more than a few minutes, but left Harry more confused than before. "Mr. Potter, incase you had not gleamed, we will be leaving in twenty minutes. I need you to be absolutely quiet, do you understand? I am going to have a 'chat' with your uncle about his views on raising a child." He said, before Harry heard soft footfalls going away from him. A few moments later, he heard yelling, a few curses, and then silence. Footfalls crept back, and began muttering words. Suddenly, Harry felt air born; he looked down to find that, indeed, he was.

"Mr. Potter, where are your things?" Severus asked. Harry grimaced. Swallowing, he began to speak:

"Under the loose floorboard." He whispered. He heard the creak of the floorboard being lifted, and knew that Snape had found all of his possessions.

"Is this everything?" Severus asked, anger seeping into the quiet words. Inside the small space was the Map, his invisibility cloak, his wand and his photo album.

"Yes, sir." Harry whispered.

"Your owl?"

"She…died." Severus closed his eyes, fighting the temptation he had to go and throttle the elder Dursleys. It had not taken much to figure out that Dumbledore would have to have known about this treatment. If it had been going on for as long as Pot- Harry said, then it was impossible for him to not have known. There were so many ways, the foremost being that Madame Pomfrey should have told him in the start of school check up she did on everyone, including the teachers.

The emphasis Harry put on 'died' spoke volumes about what happened. Dursley had killed her, how he would rather not learn.

"We need to leave now. I will be apparating the two of us to a secure location." Severus said.

"Headquarters?" Harry asked, grimacing, hoping that he would never have to go anywhere near there again.

"No." He said. Harry frowned, confusion hitting him like a soft weight, just enough to unsteady him. Severus muttered another spell, and Harry began moving. He had cleared the door before he stopped. A shadow crept towards his room and cast a quick spell, and suddenly, another Harry popped into existence. As the alter-Harry's head turned, Harry looked straight into his eyes to find that they were black, no trace of the normal green in the iris.

"Professor?" Harry asked, confused.

"Something needs to be there so that the Order does not alert Dumbledore." Severus whispered. Harry frowned. Was Snape taking him without telling Dumbledore? He attempted to continue with the thought, only to start to feel the effects of the salve wearing off. Something grabbed his arm, and Harry felt the uncomfortable feeling of being squished down through a tube. Harry shut his eyes tight, the feeling of being squished down a tube had left slightly, but his vision was blurring even more so than the normal swirls of colour when his glasses were off. He heard a car, he thought, pull up, and a door open and close.

"Dad…Oh my god…" A female voice said. Dad… Who could she be talking to? Harry tried to figure out, but the pain came back, stronger and stronger. He tried to keep quiet, tried not to make a sound, but a moan of pain slipped out. It did not take much longer for him to willingly slip into oblivion.

Severus glanced up, noticing that she had come in the van. He was glad, that way; Harry would not have to shift, ruining the salve. "Dad…" She called, eyes looking around. He forgot to take off the charm. Releasing the magic, he looked at his daughter, the second reason why he felt his life was worth living. She smiled at him, her dark hair tried off in a low ponytail, her navy blue eyes, smiling with her lips. The scars on her face were practically invisible, but he knew they were there, as a reminder to the fact that he had not been there her whole life. She was wearing her normal attire, a white lab coat, with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans underneath. Her eyes flickered to the floating body, taking in the strips of flesh coming off it and gasped. "Oh my god…" She whispered. She stared at the body. She turned ridged for a moment, before turning into another version of the 'Potions Master'. "We have to get him inside the car." She spoke. Severus nodded, taking in the calming scenery, the slope of a hill rising behind him, the area mainly guarded by trees, except for the exit. He took the serenity in the area, and then began to work.

They both closed in on the body, the girl going to open one of the doors. A moan was emitted from Harry's lips. The salve must have worn off. They made haste. It took only a few seconds for the van to be filled with the people, and the girl in the driver's seat. She turned the key, and pulled away from the small clearing, traveling only a few kilometres before turning up the hill.

"Dad," She whispered, as if the wounded, unconscious young man in the back could hear her, "I'm going to let you off here." She said pulling into another stop. She placed the van in park, and got out.

"What the hell are we doing here? The house is not for another few minutes!" He cried climbing out. She sighed, and said:

"The underground passages of Dawn Manor can be found two metres away." Suddenly a door appeared in the steep hillside. Severus glanced at his daughter.

"Phoenixandria Felicity Snape, you will have much explaining to do once this is over." Severus said, glancing at his daughter. "How am I to find where you set up the bed for him?"

"Call Dana, she'll show you where _she_ placed your rooms." Phoenixandria said, getting Harry out of the van. Severus stared at her for a moment. "Dad, go!" She cried, pointing to the door. "I'll drive the van up to the top and meet you in the rooms." She called going into the van yet again, pulling away leaving Severus with an unconscious Harry.

As she pulled away from the landing, she glanced back, knowing her dad really was not all that mad with her. She had not done anything wrong. She followed his instructions to the letter. It was just that there were so many loopholes that he left out, thinking that she would not see them. She grinned quietly to herself, aware that she was arrived the top, and therefore the garage. She parked in the still open door, and got out of her van. She went out, shutting the door of the garage, and turned to the side door of her home, barely glancing at the fading paint and recently mowed lawn. She jogged to the rooms that she told Dana to prepare, up one flight of steps, once again barely glancing at the walls and moving photos and paintings. She arrived at the door, and knocked, waiting for a signal to come in.

Even though the two of them had spent only the summer months together for the past eight years, they both knew each other well enough to know that they preferred when someone knocked on the door when they were working, rather than just barge in. It was strange because they seemed so alike in different ways. She loved him with all her heart though, and was glad that he was her father.

With a quick come in, she opened the door, taking a glance at the room. Dana, one of her three house elves was aiding her father; the boy was lying, stomach down, on the bed in the middle of the room. She took stock of everything happening and had to admit that her father worked fast. He had already sterilized the wounds on the back of the boy, and was beginning to wrap the bandages around them.

"Do you know any X-ray spells?" He asked. She glanced his way, meeting his searching eyes. She nodded briefly. He finished winding the bandage, and then looked at her. She nodded; removing her wand from the pocket she kept it in, and muttered a quick spell. Immediately, a holographic version of the boy's body rose from him.

"Bones and internal organs." She intoned. The hologram pealed away, leaving him nude to his bones. Severus shot her a look, which said _write down his injuries_. She did as told, making note of the fact that some seemed to be old wounds, while others looked like his magic was attempting to heal them already. Severus cast a spell to make the boy float, and he rotated him to begin stuffing potions down his throat. She barely took notice of the multicoloured mess that he was sending down to the boy's stomach. It was only when he slowed down to look at her with a pale teal version of her latest concoction that she took note. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's a modified version of a pain reliever added with a calming draught." She said. He nodded, and forced that one down the boy's throat as well. As the boy healed quickly, she began to really look at him. Dark hair, she noted, fairly long, with a scar like lightning on the top of his forehead. She unconsciously touched her face, feeling the scared flesh. He was in fairly bad shape, but she could see that he would be fine, physically. He had a small frame, but fairly well built. She glanced at her father, taking in his eyes.

That was the one thing that seemed to give away anything. His eyes, if one could read them, showed everything he was thinking. She could see guilt, frustration, and the almost frightening flicker of anger, erupting over and over in his eyes, like fireworks. He was concentrating hard. She turned her face back to the boy again, deciding to attempt to hazard a guess at who he was. It was not her childhood friend, the boy her father had introduced her to when she was eight. Possibly a different Slytherin, one of the people who he watched over in the school he taught at. The school he would not let her go to. He had explained it over and over again to her, stating that she would be bored. Her brain would go past the others in light-years. She did not mention to him that light-years were not a measurement of time, as he thought, but rather a measurement of distance. So he told her to stay, here, alone except for the house elves. She could have whatever she wanted; do whatever she wanted (so long as she did not blow up the _house_- he had not said anything about the barn). It grew tiring, which is why she threw herself into the research. She learned about a subject and then formulated questions, problems to solve. But this was beside the point, and off on a tangent.

Her father slowed down, and she glanced again at the floating hologram. The bones seemed to be healing up well. He father had run out of potions to give him, so he stopped. Severus glancing at his daughter, who was staring at the hologram, glanced towards it as well. The bones that were broken were beginning to be mended. He removed the charm causing the boy to hover. He lowered him slowly down to the bed. Phoenixandria glanced at him.

"Who is he?" She whispered, glancing at her father's reaction.

"He is the son of an old friend of mine, Lily Evans." He said, looking at her. "His name is Harry Potter, Fee." She turned her gaze towards the boy, Harry and sighed.

"What happened? Why did you bring him here?" She asked quietly, for the moment looking and sounding much younger than her sixteen years. The abused boy brought up terrible memories for her, he realized.

"His relatives happened to him. I brought him here because I fear it is not safe for him with Dumbledore any longer." He said, looking at her. She nodded, absently, her eyes looking again at the boy in front of them.

"Did you have anything to eat recently?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Dana," she called out, summoning the house elf that had left while Severus was giving Harry the potions. The small creature appeared out of no where with a small pop.

"Yes Miss Felicity?" She asked. Fee smiled at the small creature.

"Would you bring dinner for three please?" She asked. Dana nodded and then left. "Would you like me to wake him?" She asked her father. He glanced once again at the hologram, which was still floating and nodded. "Do you need the hologram still?" He shook his head. She waved her wand and it dissipated. She waved her wand again and a pale green light shot forth hitting Harry.

Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes. Glancing around the sparse room, he took in the bed he was in, the two chairs beside him, a small desk and a table for food. He glanced at the two people beside him. The first was his potions professor, in his normal robes, hair hanging down loosely, and his black eyes boring holes into his face. The other was a girl. She wore a white lab coat and jeans, wearing them as if it were completely normal. That's not what caught his attention though. She had scars crisscrossing her face, almost like spider webs. They were thin and almost silvery against her pale skin.

He took stock of his body parts, making sure he could feel all of them. The past few hours ran through his head, and he blushed. Surely Professor Snape had not learned about his uncle. Surely this was all a dream. If it was, he might as well run with it.

"Where am I?" He asked, his throat feeling horse. The girl perked up.

"Dawn Manor." She spoke, grinning slightly. He frowned.

"Where's that?"

"Mr. Potter it is a secret home." Severus said, speaking for the first time since the teen woke up.

"Oh. Sorry. Why?" Harry asked, politely, still mildly confused.

"Did you want to stay with your relatives?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow. Harry blushed a second time. It was then that a house elf popped in, leaving a large plate of food on the table, then walking towards the girl.

"Would you like anything else, Miss Felicity?" The house elf asked.

"No thank you, Dana." The girl, Felicity said, smiling slightly. The house elf popped away.

Ignoring the previous question of the Potions Master, he turned to the girl, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Phoenixandria Felicity Snape, but you can call me Fee, or even Felicity. Dad was in a joking mood when we went to go get my name changed, joked about changing it to Phoenixandria, and the guy thought he was being serious." She said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said, smiling slightly. She was strange enough to say the least. He tried not to stare at her scars, as he knew himself how annoying it was, but could not help himself. He tried sitting up, but felt a small amount of pain erupt. Severus helped him into a sitting position, propped up against a few pillows.

"Nice to meet you Harry, would you like something to eat?" She asked, rising and heading towards the table.

"Thanks." He said. She glanced at Severus, who nodded. Suddenly something in Harry clicked. "You said your last name was Snape. How are you related?"

Severus grimaced. Five years of pretending to be completely emotionless and it ended here. Would he have it any other way? Never. "She's my daughter." He spoke. Harry looked at him strangely before looking at Fee again. He looked behind the scars and saw that she had prominent check bones like Severus, and the hair was the same shade of black. He gasped.

"Is it that hard to believe?" She asked, handing him a small plate of food. She handed another to her father, before sitting down with her own.

"A little, yes." Harry said, smiling somewhat. The three ate their meal in silence, only the scrapping of forks and the chewing of food was audible. It was only after everyone was finished that Severus spoke again.

"I must go speak with the headmaster, for a few moments. I will give him my normal excuse and then return. In the mean time, Mr. Potter, stay in bed. Fee, do what ever you please. I will return in an hour." He said before exiting, leaving the two teens. The two glanced at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"I think I should go check on a potion, if you need anything…" She trailed off, uncertain.

"What kind of potion?" Harry asked. Contrary to Severus' belief, Harry could understand some of the theory behind potions, but often made mistakes when Severus was breathing over his shoulder, waiting for him to make a move. She glanced at him, and he blushed, not sure what her father had said to her about him.

"I've been attempting to modify the brewing of most complex potions." She spoke, glancing at his face for a reaction. His eyes widened at the implications of her experiments.

"How has it worked?" He asked, extremely curious now. She smiled at him.

"A little, there have been a few setbacks, as per normal. If dad keeps you here, I'll show you my lab." She said, smiling at him completely for the first time. He smiled back, an unconscious feeling that se did not smile often crept into his brain, making him wonder about her, and how alone her life was. She turned and reached for the door when he spoke again.

"I'm going to be stuck here for a while, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I asked…" He began, speaking complete gibberish. He swallowed. "Could I have a book or something to pass the time?"

She looked at him shocked. Blinking rapidly, she asked "Any particular subject?"

"Do you have many muggle nonfiction books?" She blinked again, and nodded. "Do you have any science based? Or even history based?" She nodded; her eyes began widening to the size of galleons. "How about one on Chemistry?" She nodded, and said:

"I'll go grab you one." She turned again, facing the door. "I didn't think that you would want any muggle based books." She whispered quietly to herself. Unfortunately for her, Harry had good hearing.

"What do you mean?"

"Most times, when magic has entered someone's life, they completely forget about the muggle side of the world. They forget that muggles have made some amazing advances. They forget that the only reason why wizards are separated is because their ancestors decided that when muggles invented guns that muggles were too powerful." She whispered. Harry caught every word. "I'll go and get you that book." She left, leaving Harry to consider what she said.

Hermione was one of the few people that he knew that was a muggleborn. She never talked about muggle science, oddly enough. He figured if anyone would, it would be her, but he never heard a peep about it. He considered the rest of the muggleborns at school, taking in the fact that not one seemed to talk about their school before Hogwarts, or their favourite subject before Hogwarts. He frowned. Why would they not talk about something that was just a part of their lives as magic was? He considered Hermione again for a moment, and realized that she barely spent any time with her family anymore. Was magic really replacing all that muggleborns saw in life? Was that all they considered? He thought about Hermione again (she was really the only muggleborn he knew well enough to think about), there was only one time that she forgot about magic in the five plus years he had known her. That was when they were trapped in the devil's snare. Since then, she had almost completely forgotten about her life outside of Hogwarts. Was it just magic? Or was it the stereotypes and wanting to fit in? Or even was it Hogwarts herself? Did she have a compulsion charm placed on her, to make it so that the students were more concentrated on magic rather than their past lives? His train of thought ended there, because Fee had arrived with a large book. Placing it gently on his side table, she looked again at him.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked a soft edge on her voice he had not heard yet. He shook his head, and she nodded. He glanced at the book, seeing a rafting team huddling together on one of the inflatable rafts. The title was _General Chemistry_. He picked it up and began reading it, finding that it was styled like a textbook. She left as he began to become completely engrossed in it.

She closed the door on the room, and began walking towards the stairs, her feet following a familiar path. Walking towards the staircase she went to the first floor, stopping only to say hello to some portraits. Once on the first floor, she went to one of the random doors littering the hall and opened it. It was a staircase that leads downstairs. To her eyes she could see two doors once in the basement. One lead to the underground tunnels that she created, inspired by _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, the other lead away from the house. She took that door, opening it to find another short secret passage, one that made sure she was completely underground. She walked the passage, contemplating the new addition to her house. The boy was a lot stranger than most people could see. She figured that of the few people she knew of the wizarding world, he was the only one who actually looked at muggles the same way he had before he knew about magic. It was immensely rare to find anyone anymore who would actually see muggles as equals. Most, even the muggleborns, were either ashamed to know about them, or were fascinated like most archeologists were fascinated with the ancient cultures of long ago. The wizarding world saw muggles as a primitive race that they have to deal with. Other's see them as a plague, as cockroaches they would find when they lift up their fridge, to either be killed or enslaved. Even more see them as dangerous. By listing those three opinions off, she realized that they were the same as the views of all three sides of the war that was brewing. She frowned, approaching her wards, and the door protecting the house from her experiments. On the side was a marker, telling the level of caution needed inside the barn currently. She unlocked the door with a wave of her wand, turning the dial from zero (the level it is on if nothing is happening) to a two, completely bypassing one. She was working on the Amortia potion attempting to improve it. She had the first three steps figured out, but needed to figure out the other forty. She walked in the rest of the way through the hall meeting a ladder. She climbed it, opening the latch on the inside.

She walked into the modified barn and looked around. Outside of the fact that the same shape of roof was still there, you could not tell that the building holding her experiments was once a barn. The large doors that adorned the front were removed and replaced with a wall. The top floor was a storage area for most of her creations and chemicals, unless they were radioactive. There were three cauldrons on the one side. Each had a computer beside it, and only two were being used. Both had a stasis charm on them. There were also four underground testing rooms, each with their own sensor. She had placed the latest magical element below. On the other side was a large set of computers, one for each of the four rooms below, analyzing what the sensors were picking up and computing it, four or five for other things around. Some had blinking screens (blinking lights always seemed to scream science, she believed), others had large lists scrolling down quickly, scanning DNA. There was a MERLIN counter in the corner (Magical/Electromagnetic/Radioactive Line Investigator and Noticer), counting the amount of each wave traveling near by. There were three needles traveling. One was writing in blue ink (Radioactive), one in green (Electromagnetic) and one in purple (Magical). The blue and the green line were looking normal, but the purple line had gone a little crazy when her dad had apparated in, and had only went back slightly to the original levels. She assumed that it was because there was another magic user in the area. She became curious. The magical sensor was just for laughs, because she wanted a good acronym. What if the sensor could tell how much magic was being used, and how many people were around? It could obviously tell when someone apparated in. It also gave a slight warning, as she looked even further. She ran to her computer and began typing in the idea, placing it in a new file (_MERLIN ideas_) and began clacking away at her keyboard.

It was then again that her MERLIN sensor went off, slightly, the same as an apparition to the spot, or within the same distance away. She grabbed her clipboard and made some notes on one of the spare sheets. She grinned. Maybe she would have another idea to work on besides the potion-chemistry idea. She had almost completely explored it, making most of the extremely simplistic potions even more so. She was just working through most of her potions novels and writing in the margins, to create the recipes later on making them into a computer document. She placed the clipboard down and went out to meet her father, who would be the one that apparated a few moments ago.

Chapter 2 - MERLIN

Harry was so completely immersed within the _General Chemistry _book, that it took him a few moments to realize that Severus had re-appeared within the room. Glancing upwards he saw that the Potions Master had sat down, waiting for the young teen to acknowledge him.

"I apologize professor, I didn't see you there." Harry said, placing the large book on the table, after dog-earring his page.

"It is quite alright Mr. Potter. Please note however, that you do not need to follow my daughter's ideas for your reading list." Severus said, gesturing towards the large tome. Harry shook his head.

"I asked for the book professor, or at least a book within the subject." Harry said, correcting the Hogwarts teacher.

"My apologies then. It only seemed like you were one of her latest projects already, and she barely knew you." Severus said, raising an eyebrow towards the book.

"Actually, Professor, I believe she is working on a new way of brewing potions." Harry said, unknowing about the fact that Felicity had not mentioned her latest project to her father, or the fact that she was now working in her fifth new barn. Professor Snape frowned. He did not mind her research on spell casting and a comparison between magical and muggle animal DNA, but stepping into his area of expertise, without telling him was going a bit too far. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending, Felicity decided at that moment to knock.

"Come in, darling daughter." He said in a voice laced with danger. She opened the door and peered around, eyes locking on her father's figure.

"Hi Dad. Did I tell you I love you?" She said, attempting to weasel her way out of what was about to happen.

"When were you planning on telling me about your attempts to alter potions?" He whispered, almost deadly. She grimaced. _Maybe not telling him was a very bad idea._ She thought.

"When I have some concrete and complete potions." She said, attempting to reason with him. _Definitely should have left Potions alone._ She thought to herself.

"Why did you not seek my opinion about this idea, unlike others?" He asked.

"Your bias."

"My _what_?"

"You are completely bias towards your area of expertise, meaning that you think that it cannot be improved. I know you well enough to know that you would have shot down any and all of my ideas about the potions, based solely on the fact that you thought that it is impossible for this to be improved on. If I had asked you for your opinion, you would have given me a discouraging answer, and I would not have made the break through I made." She said, her magic flaring in anger at her father's assumptions that she had not figured anything out.

"What do you mean by 'break through'?" He asked, curiosity taking over his original anger.

"I made it so you only have to add specific things, and you would not have to cancel out anything." His eyebrows rose.

"How?"

"I'll show you later, in my lab." She said. They both turned back to the patient on the bed and saw that he had picked up the textbook again, deciding to not bother with the conversation and would rather read.

"Mr. Potter, please put the book down, I need to check to make sure that you are better." Severus said, his attention turning back to the young patient. Harry glanced at the older man, curious. "Relax Mr. Potter, you will be floating in the air again, and it would be best for you to not be stressed, unless you like re-seeing a meal after you have digested it." Severus said. Harry nodded, and lied down. Severus cast a quick spell on him. As the dark green beam of light hit Harry, he rose a foot in the air over the bed. Severus rotated him slowly, taking note of the healed wounds on his back. Taking a pair of scissors, he snipped off the bandages and let them slide off. The healing potions had worked very well. Severus cancelled the charm after spreading another ointment on Harry's back. Harry fell slowly, until he hit the bed.

"Mr. Potter, I deem you well enough to walk around the house." Severus said. "I am sure that Felicity will give you the complete tour later, but for now, the bathroom is across the hall and two doors to your left." Severus turned back to his daughter, leveling a small glare at her. "Show me your laboratory now."

"Would you mind if I came along?" Harry asked, slowly getting up. Severus gave a look that said he did not care, where Felicity glanced at the younger teen.

"Well, as you brought this upon me, it's only fair that you get to come along too." She said, opening the door. Harry stood up, and gasped. Both of the Snapes went to his side, attempting to see if he was hurt. He shook his head.

"Sorry, it's just strange to not have a little pain standing up." He said, glancing down. Over his head, Felicity met her father's eyes, taking in the cold calculating look. She became slightly afraid for whoever that look was for. It never bode well. The last time she had seen that look, well let's just say that bad things happen to people when her father got that calculating look in his eyes, rather than pure anger. Harry looked back up, giving the two a look that said he could handle himself. They both left his side, and Felicity lead the way. She traced the halls falling into a familiar route, taking herself down to the small kitchen, to the cellar door. She removed the door knob on the left side of the door, and placed it on the right. She turned it then it opened. She went down a flight of steps until she reached an anti-chamber of the cellar. There used to be a small door connecting the two, but it was removed when she found the anti-chamber. She turned to the two men behind her, grinning slightly. Severus could see only one door, the one he came through when bringing Harry through the house. He knew the one door lead to a small labyrinth, one which made him slightly worried about his daughter. Harry could not see anything.

"Okay, so, the anti-chamber contains two doors, one to Lune's Labyrinth, the other to my laboratory which is in the barn currently." She said. Instantly both of the males could see the two doors. Severus also remembered that there was a barn on the property.

"Is the hiding spell a modified Fidelius Charm?" Harry asked, slightly in awe. Felicity nodded.

"I would like to see your notes on that subject." Severus said. "On to your laboratory." She nodded, and opened a metal door, which lead to more stairs. They traveled through the underground passage, and ended up in front of the warded door.

"Okay, so this is the beginning of the lab. This door here," She said, placing a hand on the door, "is the major protection of the house from the lab. As you said dad, I could do anything I want, so long as I don't blow up the _house_." She said grinning, finally getting that loophole out into the open. "You will find that when I am inside the lab, there is a security bar on the side. I control it, showing what level of security is needed when entering. I have a bracelet that can alter it while I am inside the lab. The house-elves know not to pop straight into the lab, rather to pop here to check the level before popping in. Level zero is when I am not in the room. There is a stasis charm on everything except for my MERLIN, which I will explain when we get there. Level One is just when I am walking around the lab and nothing has been started. Level Six is the highest level, which no one at all is to disturb me, unless there is a complete emergency, and the house is on fire. Are we all clear?" She said, looking around. "There is a side poster that explains the levels, and what happens if you see the level at whatever. Okay?" She said.

"I see no problem with that. If I am testing something, I would like an equivalent of the bracelet you wear." Severus said. She nodded.

"Okay. I think that it is very responsible of you to put this out front." Harry said, attempting to make up for mentioning her experiments. She nodded, turning back to the door; she opened it and adjusted the level to One. They walked into the front of her lab. Inside were various computers. She led her father off to look at the adjusted potions, leaving him with the age old adage, "Don't Touch ANYTHING!". He glanced around, finding one thing moving in the stillness. He walked over to it. It looked like a lie detector, something he had only seen briefly, as his cousin was watching a program and he was vacuuming. Only this one had three different pens being used, and the closer he got, the more violently the purple pen moved.

"Is this supposed to be doing this?" He called. The Snapes walked over to where the young wizard was standing. The pen moved faster and faster, attempting to ruin the page.

"Step back from that for a moment." She instructed, accio-ing a clipboard. He stepped back, and the pen slowed down somewhat. Felicity scribbled down notes, the look on her face saying that this was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Step forward." She said. He did so and the speed increased. "Fascinating." She mumbled. Severus was attempting to look at what she was writing; only she was not showing anyone. "Would you object to me running a few experiments on you soon?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Uh…Well, I don't know how long I will be staying, so I don't know if you could." Harry said. She turned to her father.

Batting her eyelashes and giving him a look that screamed 'pretty please?', she said, "Daddy…"

"Mr. Potter, if you assumed that I would place you back into that house that you lived in previously, you need to re-consider your opinion of myself. You will be staying here until Dumbledore sees it fit to remove the hologram from your relatives' home." Harry nodded. "Speaking of the hologram, I used the container that you sent me to create it. You said it had sensors on it." Severus said. Felicity nodded.

"I don't mean to cut in, but what exactly is this thing?" Harry asked gesturing to the device with the pen moving at an entirely fearful speed. Felicity glanced at him.

"Right, sorry, this is my MERLIN." She said.

"Merlin?"

"No, M-E-R-L-I-N. I just call him MERLIN." She said. "It stands for Magical, Electromagnetic, and Radioactive Line Investigator and Noticer." She said. "Were you ever bitten by a radioactive spider?"

"You mean I'm radioactive?" Harry cried out, worried. She shook her head.

"No, just trying to scare you." She smiled. Harry glared at her. She immediately sobered up. "The pen that is moving at an insanely quick speed is the magical sensor. I wanted to run tests to see why there was such a big change. Normally, there little to no reaction from that sensor. It only notices me, and to a lesser extent the elves. It predicted when exactly you would apparate dad. There is a pre-appearing burst of magic that the sensor picks up." She said, showing him the papers from when he apparated in. Severus' eyebrows rose comically.

"We will need to run some experiments."

It was barely a week since he had come to Dawn Manor, and already he was bored. Harry was currently wandering Lune's Labyrinth, having nothing to do.

The second day in his stay here, Felicity took him out shopping, getting clothes that actually fit him properly. She had also bought him things for his room, allowing him to decorate it. He chose simple colours, green and gold. Severus just about had a heart attack when the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' had painted his room Slytherin green. The fourth day in, he had been told to come to the lab again for the experiments. Felicity had recreated the MERLIN machine, with only a sensor for Magic. They swapped back and forth who would record the data, and who would be the subject. When he was the subject, he just moved towards and away from the machine. When she was the subject, she shot spells at inanimate objects. The spells all seemed to be of a different colour after the sets of attempts were recorded. Professor Snape had left the previous day, only being able to say for a short amount of time. It left only him and Felicity inside the large manor. He was beginning to go stir-crazy. Suddenly his pocket started vibrating. He reached in to grab the small communications device Felicity gave him the third day in. Pulling it out, he marveled at how this small notebook could connect him to Felicity anywhere. He flipped it open and read the small passage:

_Come to the kitchen, I have a small surprise._ He smiled slightly. Felicity was unpredictable. This could mean anything from 'the results are back' to 'I'm secretly pregnant with a centaurs child.' The previous was a joke, but he fell for it. He re-traced his path with the small pen she had given him. As he was in the labyrinth, he could easily have gotten lost. The thing was huge! The pen acted as a magical GPS unit, with a map that came out if he needed it. He just wished he had it for the maze in the Triwizard Tournament. This would have made sure he would not get lost, or run into any dead ends. He found his way quickly into the anti-chamber. He climbed the stairs, and entered the small kitchen, where the house elves were preparing for lunch. She sat on one of the chairs, a brochure sitting on the table next to her. When she saw him walk in, she patted the seat next to her. Harry went and sat beside her.

"So, I know that you are slowly going crazy stuck inside this manor. I signed you up for a music camp." She said. He gapped at her. She handed him the brochure. It was bright and flashy, but Harry wanted none of that.

"What?"

"Well, when you were doing the experiments, you were singing softly under your breath. It was really good. So, I figure you can go in this program. You start your own band and well…"

"What about that mad man out to kill me?" He stood up and began to pace. _She was completely crazy. As much as I want to go out, I have Voldemort after my head, and I can't play an instrument to save my life. In fact, not playing one would save it a lot better than her latest idea. _

"You go in disguise." He rounded on her, staring at the simple answer.

"Huh?"

She cast a few spells, each being a yellow beam, with varying shades, and then conjured a mirror. He looked in it and gasped. The person in front of him still had messy hair, but it was curlier and in small, blonde ringlets. His normally pale skin was now slightly tanned, and his green eyes were now brown. He looked not like himself.

"Meet Jayson Evanschild. Nickname: Jay. Jay sings, and can't play an instrument. He will be either a lead singer or a back up."

It was the first day of the camp, and already he thought that this was a bad idea. Everyone else seemed to be able to play just about every instrument, where he had never even tried to play a note. He was assigned with a group of six, as a back-up singer. He never said a word about it, but he hated being back up. They were on the lunch break when three guys walked up to the large group. Jordan, the leader of the group looked at the three. One had extremely dark hair and aristocratic features, with dark green eyes. Another had dark skin, black hair and dark eyes. The final looked to be albino, everything was pale and white.

The albino walked up to Jordan. "Hey, you've got seven people in your group. I know that you have a couple back up singers. Would you mind giving one up to join our group, Jordan?" Jordan looked at the back up singers, Harry, and two others.

"Evanschild, go." He called. Harry nodded, gratefully. He hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with the horrible singer and crappy songwriter again. He picked up the lunch the house elves packed and walked towards the strange trio.

"Evanschild, huh?" The albino said, greeting him. "Got a first name?"

"Jayson, but people call me Jay." Harry said, feeling strange lying to the stranger.

"Nice to meet you Jay, I'm Luke." The green eyed one said.

"Frankie." The dark skinned one said.

"Zeke." The albino said.

"Nice to meet you. What do you play?" Harry asked.

"Guitar." Zeke said.

"Drums." Luke answered.

"Base." Frankie smiled.

"Any songs yet?"

"Naw." Frankie said.

"A name?"

"Nope." Luke said.

"How long have you guys been together then?"

"About two hours." Zeke said.

Harry nodded. The four walked off, in search of a table for lunch.

"Can you write songs Jay?" Zeke asked.

"Uh, I've never really tried. I think that I could."

"Great, because B-Zeke can't write anything fast paced; only ballads, which are dull and boring." Luke said.

She had just come back to Dawn manor after dropping off Harry when her floo rang out. Rather, she found, than have a fireplace in every room, there was a warning noise when someone was flooing. There was one fireplace was in her office, one of the secret rooms in the labyrinth, one which was hidden again by her hiding charm, and another in the upper level of the house, in the kitchen. The charm was like the Fidelius charm, only anyone who knew the location could tell you where the rooms were, but unlike the Fidelius charm, it could not be pried from someone's mind. Her charm was a simpler and easier version of the Fidelius charm, and she felt it was better.

Anyway, back to the ringing of the floo. She ran to the room, winding through the tunnels with relative ease. She arrived just in time to see her father get out of the fireplace. She had shown him the room, and shown him her notes while he was there.

"Finally, I was stuck inside the chimney for at minimum ten minutes." He said, brushing off the soot of his robes.

"Sorry, I just got back from signing Harry up for that class I told you about." She said.

"Speaking of Mr. Potter, I wish for you to go to his home. I have been asking around the Order and they are concerned that Harry looks slightly off. I need you to repair the magic." He said. She nodded. They extended a few pleasantries, and then he left. She went up to her room, one which was within the labyrinth. She stopped, grabbing a set of more professional muggle clothes. She grabbed a pendant and slipped it over her head. The pendant immediately cast a simple glamour charm which made her scars disappear. It was awkward to walk out in public with people staring at you. She changed her hair colour to a light brown. She adjusted the age she looked, giving herself the appearance of an older woman, about thirty. She nodded at herself, and grabbed her magic kit. It was a simple briefcase, but it contained everything she would need. She strode out to the second exit of the labyrinth. She turned on the spot and apparated away.

She reappeared behind a large tree, on the edge of the forest of Surrey. She began walking towards Number 4 Privet Drive. She opened her briefcase and removed a pair of glasses. They looked like normal glasses, but unlike regular glasses, they showed what magic truly looked like. This was one of her creations which she kept the most secret. Where most people could see only in 3 dimensions, with the fourth known being time, she could see in a fifth. This fifth dimension is where people in invisibility cloaks went. They could still experience only four, but were in the fifth. She, however, could see the fifth.

She continued walking, looking only for a flare of magic which would point out the wards of Harry's relatives' house. She had walked the whole road, not seeing anything. She frowned, looking back for that strange flare that made things ripple with magic. There was a small flare from a person, which signified that there was a guard for Harry on duty, but no actual ward for the home. She walked over towards the person, and could see they were watching a house on the right. She glanced at the number and gasped. This was the house that should have had shone like a beacon with the number of wards on it, but there was nothing. She walked to the house and knocked on the door. A tall woman with a lot of neck answered the door.

"What can I help you with?" She asked politely. Through the lenses, she lit up like a Christmas tree. There was some form of compulsion charm on her.

"Hi, I'm here to talk to you about the new and improved hover! You don't have to do a thing and it cleans the whole house." She said smiling. She could simply make an illusion, as she did not have the product at all. She began preparing the spell, twitching when it was complete.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." She said, smiling a pleased smile. "Please come in." She said. She whipped her hands on her apron and offered it. "I'm Petunia Dursley."

"Felicity Jones." She said, using her mother's last name. She entered the home and immediately noted that everything was compulsively clean. She opened her brief case and took out the 'hover' and placed it on the floor. She began explaining the hover. While doing so, she was beginning to ready a spell which would remove the compulsion charm. She got Petunia to lean down and enter what she wanted, and she hit her with the aqua tinged spell. She stood up and smiled, completely and fully, then frowned. Her eyes flickered for a few moments, and then she began to break down. "Ma'am are you alright?" She asked concerned. Petunia looked at her completely and shook her head.

"I'm sure you've had that point where something major hits you unexpectedly. I just finally caught up with the past few decades. My sister, my best friend is dead. I have her son upstairs and I feel horrible because I have been taking my feelings out on him." She looked at herself. Gasping, she cried out "I barely even recognize myself anymore. The man I married was not the man I loved. I just –" She cut herself off.

"Petunia, I'm a friend of Harry's." She said. Petunia blinked owlish at her.

"How?" She asked.

"Magic. I'm really a teenager." She said dropping the glamour about her age down, and her hair colour.

"Oh wow." She said. There seemed to be no resemblance to the woman who had opened the door. This woman was completely changed. She glanced at the compulsion spell, and the counter now in place and noticed that it was at least 25 years old. Doing quick math, that would have been about the time that Lily would have entered Hogwarts. The spell was also familiar, not in the actual spell, but she had seen the marks of the castor before. She frowned. She couldn't remember where. Each spell castor left their own taste, which would flavour the tongue. This was citrusy.

"Ms. Dursley, when you feel that you have your life back in order, I want you to call this number." She said, handing her a slip of paper. On it was the numbers 373-3355. "Meanwhile, I want to talk to your nephew, and possibly your son."

"Well Dudley is in the living room." She said pointing the way. She turned her gaze to a tall boy, a little thick, but mainly muscles. She looked at him through the glasses and saw that he also had a compulsion charm on him, this one slightly darker. She once again prepared a spell and sent it at him. "Ms. Dursley, both you and your son have compulsion charms place on you. This means that they force you to act or be a specific way. I've removed them both. I need to see Harry now."

She was lead up into his room, and she paid little attention to the hologram. She altered the spell quickly and bid Petunia good-bye. She left, walking back to the park, and stopping at a different apparition point before apparating away. She needed to go pick up the real Harry.

"So, like Frankie said: 'I did it my way.', I just wanna live while I'm alive ya know?" Luke said. "I broke up with her because…"

"Stop," Harry called, grabbing a piece of paper and began scribbling the sentence down. "That's perfect!" Harry called.

"What're you talking about Jay?" Zeke said.

"_Like Frankie said: 'I did it my way.'_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive._"Harry sang, grinning.

"Yeah, 'cause it's my life." Luke said, confused. Harry began scribbling again.

"_Like Frankie said, 'I did it my way.'_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive, _

'_Cause it's my life._"

"Lyrics!" Luke said, finally comprehending. The four began working on the lyrics, until they finally got a decent song. Moving to the band room, they get together all of the instruments and being working on a melody for the words. While doing so, one of the agents that traverse the camp came in and listened. When they finished placing the lyrics to music, and tried the whole song, the agent began clapping. The group stopped and freaked out, because they didn't notice that there was an agent in there.

"Is that your only song?" He called, coming closer. Frankie snapped out of it first.

"Kinda. It's our first good song. Zeke's got a couple of ballads going, but this is our first faster song."

"You gotta name for your group."

"It's kinda a work in progress." Harry said.

"Call me up when you actually get a name together." Passing them a card, he began to walk away. The four of them stared at each other, each daring one person to say that it was just a dream.

"Did that really just happen?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I think it did." Zeke said.

"We need to make a name ASAP." Frankie declared.

"Snakes." Luke said, re-hashing an old argument.

"Fangs." Zeke said.

"Griffins." Frankie said. That is of course, when a girl walked by. Harry noticed her first, as he was not within the argument of "Snakes", "Fangs", and "Griffins" that was happening with the rest of the group. The first thing he noticed about her was that she looked like Felicity, except that her scars on her face weren't there and she was not wearing a lab coat. It was very rare for him to see her without one. The girl caught his eye, and then winked. It was her! She walked towards the four of them, three still arguing.

"What about a compromise?" She asked them, alerting them to her presence. The three jumped.

"Who're you?" Frankie asked.

"Stacey, I'm a friend of Jay's. And you guys are?"

Introductions were made, and then Luke looked at her funny. "What did you mean, a compromise?"

"So like Points and Feathers, which each contain parts of each of yours."

"Naw, I still like Fangs." Zeke said.

"What about Fangs and Fur then?" Harry asked, glancing around.

Everyone stared at him, as if he had grown another head. "Why didn't you say that earlier?" Frankie cried. Harry shrugged.

"It's perfect, catchy." Luke said nodding.

"I like the alliteration!" Zeke said. Everyone stared at him again. "I'm smart, so what?" They shared a laugh.

"So Fangs and Fur it is then?" Everyone nodded, even 'Stacey'.

"Anyone got a cell; we need to call that agent back!" Frankie handed Zeke a phone and Zeke punched in the numbers 555-7827. The phone rang.

"_Hello, Dave Michelle, Agent, speaking._"

"Hey Dave, you just gave us your card about an hour ago, we wanted to call and say that we have a name. Fangs and Fur." Luke said.

"_That might just work. I think a can spring an angle on you boys. Would you like to be stars?_"

"That would be wicked." Frankie called.

"_Now I noticed you boys had a kind of aura around you, do you know what I am talking about?_"

"Magic?" Zeke asked.

"_Yes, magic. I deal with both sides of the world, magical and muggle. Do you want to be stars in the magical world too?_"

"Wow."

"Definitely."

"Sweet."

"Man this is wicked!"

"_I'll take that as a yes. Now there are some things that we need to do, can we have a meeting later in the week?_"

Chorus's of 'I'm free,' rang out.

"_Okay so…"_

Authors note: I just wanted to mention, the lyrics are not mine. Bon Jovi owned them, and the song is called 'It's my Life.'

Chapter 3 - Amortentia

It had been less than a week since the group had gotten together, but it seemed like Fangs and Fur had become eternal to Harry. With magic, the group had managed to get almost a whole album together, and were about to finish the last song with the song he had come up with. Zeke and he had turned into a song writing duo. Zeke may have had more experience, but Harry had the ability to turn something slow into a fast-paced speedy song. Between the two of them, they had managed to turn six of Zeke's ballads into upbeat hits. There would also be two ballads on the c.d., as they needed more songs. Zeke seemed to be in love with someone, as all the songs revolved around someone not noticing him, or pretending not to care. They still needed a few more things, which was why they were having a meeting. Luke, Frankie and Zeke said that it would be best not to be at their place, so they went to Dawn Manor. The quartet was in the living room, each sitting. Zeke had a pad of paper out, Frankie had the points that Dave had given them to solve, and Luke was lying down, almost asleep.

"So, we have agreed on the name, Fangs and Fur. Our symbol will be the two 'F's looking like wings. We still need to talk about the name of our album, if we have any acknowledgements in the booklet, whether we want the lyrics in the booklet, if the first c.d. is going to be both wizard and magical, and how we are spinning ourselves." Frankie said, "Voice names for album."

"Freedom."

"Forever."

"Falling."

Each called out. Zeke recorded all of them. "We seem to have an 'f' theme going on. I vote that all of the c.d.'s begin with 'f'." Frankie seconded the vote. Everyone was in favour.

"Well, we have forever in a bunch of our songs. I vote for forever." Harry said. Luke nodded and seconded the motion. Everyone agreed.

"The album is now officially called Forever. Anyone have any acknowledgements?" Frankie said.

"The camp?"

"Dave."

"Stacey."

"Jay!"

"Thanks guys." Harry said, grinning. Zeke wrote all of the names down and Frankie moved on to the next topic. Everyone agreed to put the lyrics in the little booklet. They also agreed on the c.d. being released in both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

"How are we spinning ourselves?" Frankie asked. Harry, being in the house the longest, immediately sensed something was off.

Suddenly a big bang came from the garage. Harry frowned; both he and Frankie got up and walked out of the room. The power flickered off. Harry told Frankie to stay put. He would go grab a torch because they were underage. He walked into the kitchen and began searching for the torch. It was only a few seconds before he felt a wave of magic pass over him. He stood, and went to look to see if anything happened. Briefly glancing at the mirror in the room he saw himself curious and glanced away. It took only a few seconds to realize that it was the real him, and not Jay. It was that time that Felicity ran up the stairs and called out his name, his real name. He walked over to her and she gasped, not being able to see him. She grabbed her wand and cast a quick lumos. Their faces became illuminated.

"I think that last change might have shorted out all glamour magic for a little bit." She said simply. Harry gaped at her.

"What about the band?" Harry whispered fiercely. "They can't know I'm Harry Potter!" He cried. A little too loudly because another figure came stumbling in. It was Neville Longbottom. Harry gaped at him. "Neville, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Frankie." He said, cringing. "Don't tell Gram, okay Harry, she'll get really cheesed that I didn't follow my dad's exact footprints. You're Jay I take it?" Harry nodded. It was then that the other two people in the house came in sight. They were Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" Felicity called, confused.

"Fee?" He called. The two embraced like old friends.

"Malfoy?" Neville questioned.

"Longbottom?" Blaise said.

"Zabini?" Harry questioned.

"Potter?" Draco asked, incredulously. They continued doing so, until Felicity had enough.

"Stop it!" She called. After her outburst there was complete silence. "Okay, so apparently everyone was wearing a glamour. I'm sorry they all shorted out. There is obviously tension in here, so remember anything that you assumed about another person is wrong, and the person you've been getting to know is real." She said it knowing that the only reason why they would want to hide themselves was to be real for once, not what others expected them to be. She walked off leaving the boys to figure that out while she re-booted the power. She walked back downstairs and went into the actual basement. She walked to the circuit breaker and restarted the system. The lights flickered back on. She walked back upstairs and the boys seemed to be getting along better.

While Felicity was going down stairs the guys looked at each other.

"I-I propose a truce. We've been working together for about a week now, barely being out of each other's company. I think without the house differences, we would have become great friends originally." Neville said, growing confident with each word coming out of his lips.

"I agree, Neville." Blaise said.

"Call me Nev. Most people end up doing so in the end." Neville said. Blaise nodded. Draco and Harry stared at each other.

"Potter, I-" Draco said.

"Call me Harry, Malfoy. Neville had a good point, we have been friends for a week now."

"Call me Draco then, Harry." Draco said offering his hand for the second time. This time, however, Harry took it. The conversation only became easier from there. When Felicity came back up, the guys were lounging in the kitchen chairs, talking as if they had always been friends.

They had only spent another few minutes talking before they called Dan back again. They updated him on what was happening and Dan told them not to worry. They needed to go back into the studio to record the last song, and then it would be released next week.

The guys were sitting in the kitchen two weeks later, celebrating their first number one hit, in both the muggle and wizarding worlds.

"So wait, you said you were dating someone Nev." Harry said, grinning at his new found friends. "Who is it?"

"Luna Lovegood." He said, blushing slightly.

"So, does she know about the band?" Draco said. Neville nodded.

"I really don't know Luna Lovegood, would you being her over? If you don't mind Stacey." Blaise said, glancing back at the hostess.

"Not at all, but Blaise, I was only using a pseudonym, please call me Felicity." She said, "Jerkins." She called one of her other house elves. Jerkins popped up beside her. "Jerkins, would you get me the floo powder." She said.

"Not at all Miss Felicity." He said quickly. He popped away, and then popped back, holding a jar of powder. She handed it to Neville. Neville blushed profusely, and took some before walking to the fireplace and throwing it in.

He said "Lovegood Manor." And stuck his head in the fireplace. The group could hear him talking quickly, and he asked Felicity what the floo address was. She told him it was Dawn Manor. He repeated the message and then stood back. A few moments later, Luna Lovegood came rushing out of the fireplace, squealing in joy.

"That was ever so much fun." She said, standing up and removing the soot off herself. She went up and peaked Neville on the lips. She turned to the group. "I'm Luna Lovegood, and you have a large infestation of Blibbering Humdingers." She said to Felicity.

"Felicity Snape, and thank you for noticing. They make great conversationalists." Felicity said to the younger blonde.

"Are you by chance related to Severus Snape?"

"My father." Neville choked on the last sentence.

"Really?" He asked, completely shocked. Felicity nodded. He shook it off, and turned back to Luna. "Lu, these are my band members, Harry, Draco, and Blaise."

"Fascinating." She said, glazed look going over them. "Have you decided the name of your album Neville?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be Forever." He said.

"Shame, I was hoping for the New Year." She said. Her eyes developed more glazed look.

"_As the New Year approaches, _

_The Chosen one will gain new friends. _

_He will have to hide in the moon,_

_The New Year will bring terror, _

_The Chosen one must be ready for the new world, _

_Connected with seven, he will rise again, _

_The true Phoenix will spread her wings, _

_The Dark Lord will gain control of the land, _

_As the New Year approaches._"

She stopped talking, and everyone hadn't noticed.

"Did anyone understand what Luna said?" He asked. Everyone looked at him like he was slightly crazy.

"The only thing I heard was the hissing of the pipes." Blaise said. That made Harry put two and two together.

"Luna, since when do you speak parseltongue?" Harry asked. Luna blinked and looked at him.

"I don't speak parseltongue Harry." She said, looking at him as if he were the crazy one. "Besides I didn't say anything else." Everyone exchanged glances. Harry ran to grab the notebook paper that they were previously using. He immediately scribbled what she said down.

"You don't recognize this?" He said, as he arrived back in the kitchen. He handed her the notepad. She shook her head.

"No, but this looks like a prophecy." Luna said, looking straight into Harry's eyes. Felicity looked over Luna's shoulder.

"Who's the chosen one?" She asked. Luna's eyes took on a glazed look again.

"Harry Potter." She said, this time in English. Her eyes returned to normal.

"Harry?" Felicity turned to look at Harry. Harry avoided her eyes. He had to decide quickly if he wanted everyone to know. Originally it was just going to be Hermione and Ron, but Neville deserved to know too. When Felicity had gone downstairs he had talked with Draco and Blaise on their views of muggleborns and they disagreed with what all sides were saying. They thought that muggleborns were people too, but couldn't show it. But, Harry questioned, should he tell them about the prophecy. No harm in them knowing right?

"There is a prophecy about me and Voldemort." Harry began. Everyone flinched except for Luna and Felicity. "It basically says that there can only be one who survives the end of the war. I either have to be killed or kill him. In the prophecy, they called me the Chosen One." The room sobered up for a moment.

"Apparently you are going to have some space travel to do." Felicity said, re-reading the prophecy again. "You have already gained new friends, the band and me. Hence, new friends. Who would be the other three of the seven? Maybe Luna? Who is the true Phoenix?" The notepad was passed around.

"At least we have five months to figure this out. The New Year at the end of December." Draco said. Harry processed this, and nodded. He re-processed it, and then choked on his own spit. _We?_ Since when was it a we? He looked at the notes again, and saw "Connected with the seven," That made them the five. The group and Felicity.

"Well, we are going to need an action plan. How about we meet tomorrow?" Blaise said.

Hermione Granger was confused.

This may have been normal for most of her generation, but it was extremely abnormal for her. She had received a note from Ginny and one from Ron. Both were completely strange and confusing. Ron's note had a declaration of love to her. He wanted her to stay at home, like his mother, and raise all of their kids. That wasn't completely surprising though. She had known that he had liked her for a while. The end note was an invitation to come to the Burrow. There was a P.S. that said that Harry would be coming in a few days. Ron's letter wasn't the problem.

Ginny's letter was completely different. It began by talking complete nonsense. There were references to things they hadn't done, places they hadn't seen and people they never knew. Hermione frowned re-reading it. There was nothing popping out at her. She placed the note down on her desk. A book fell, and she jumped. Glancing at it, she read the title. _Nothing is as It Seems_. Hermione nodded, and looked at the note again. Could it be? Was Ginny trying to tell her something in code?

Turning on the radio, she read over the note again, noting strange things, while a song by Fangs and Fur was playing in the background.

Ginny Weasley was scared.

This was completely different from her normal attitude. Ginny was the epitome of confidence. For Ginny to be scared of something there was something very wrong. Ginny was scared of her mother, and what she was planning. That's why she wrote the coded note to Hermione. Hermione, Harry and she were all involved in this crazy scheme of her mother's. Fred and George were the ones to originally bring her attention to it.

Ginny believed her mother was in contact with both Dumbledore and Snape. This would normally not worry her, but after the most recent conversations with her mother, she was terrified. One of them was about love potions, the other about her feelings for Harry. Her mother looked unhappy when Ginny said that she didn't believe in love potions, and that she only thought of Harry as a brother. She wanted to warn Harry, but all of the owls that she tried to send wouldn't go. Her current theory was that Harry's relatives had asked Dumbledore to alter their wards so that no one could find him, but that was silly. She had talked to Ron, and he still remembered where Harry lived.

Whenever someone mentioned Harry though, Ron immediately grew either bright red, or crushed whatever was in his hands. Ginny knew that Ron was always envious of Harry, but she figured that Ron ignored it because he was really good friends with him.

So, Ginny was scared. Not for herself, but for her friends. The only thing that could comfort her was the new band Fangs and Fur.

Ron Weasley was very happy.

This was completely different than his normal attitude. Ron was always angry, angry at Harry for being rich, angry that the Chudley Cannons wouldn't win, angry at Harry for being famous, angry because Hermione wouldn't give him the answers to the homework, angry at Harry for having all of the girls, and angry at Hermione for not doing his essays. Ron was completely envious of Harry. When Dumbledore told Ron that he could have a quarter of all of Harry's money if he helped keep him good, kept tabs on him, and made sure that Harry died in the fight between Voldemort, Ron was completely ecstatic. He could easily buy Hermione's hand in marriage, and could bribe the rest of the teams to lose so the Chudley Cannons could win. And best of all, he would never have to see the smug look on Harry's face. He wouldn't have to bother trying in school, because he would force Hermione to do all of his homework. He could finally concentrate on Quidditch.

Ron also knew that his mother was taking with the greasy git of the dungeons to make Amortentia, which he would use to get Hermione, and his mother would use on both Ginny and Harry, so they would marry and when Harry died, the Weasleys would get most of the money. He knew the real reason for Percy leaving was because he learnt of it, and didn't believe in it. He also knew that he was the only one in his family, besides his parents that knew about these plans.

Therefore Ron was completely happy for the first time in his life.

Voldemort was completely annoyed.

It was abnormal for the Dark Lord to be completely pissed off, but to be solely annoyed was a constant theme. Every Death Eater knew never to go anywhere near him unless you were a complete moron. Which, of course, Peter Pettigrew was.

"Wormtail, you superfluous idiot. What are you doing?" Voldemort hissed. "_Crucio!_" Wormtail withered on the floor under the curse.

"My Lord, I am sorry!" He cried once the curse was off. _Why am I here? James, Sirius I am sorry too!_

"Do not disturb me anymore, filth." Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail crept out of the room, knowing that he would never be accepted anywhere. If only he had another place to say.

While Wormtail was regretting his previous actions, the Dark Lord began plotting his new master plan.

They were all gathered in the kitchen again the next morning when Felicity ran into the room.

"Okay, so I have bee looking at the prophecy, and I have kind of decoded it somewhat." She said. She passed out typed up copies and pens. "So obviously the first line is the same as the last, and fairly self-explanatory. This whole thing is going to come down on a new year. We are assuming it is the next, meaning we have approximately five months to go." Everyone nodded. "This is about where the prophecy is open for interpretation. The second line, we are assuming is talking about Harry as the chosen one. The new friends will be the group of us four, including Neville, who was a friend, but not a close one. Hiding in the moon requires a bit more in depth thinking. I didn't figure anything about it. The fourth is simple, assuming it is talking about a Terror that Voldemort would wage on the world, or even just England. The Terror could very well be something like the French Revolution and the Terror that followed. The fifth is self-explanatory again. The sixth is referring to quite a few people, assuming Harry again and a group of seven with him. We have four now, but there could very well be five with Luna. With Harry's two other friends, Ron and Hermione, that makes seven."

"I am not working with Ron Weasley!" Draco yelled, slamming his fist on the table. There was a blood feud with the two clans, dating back hundreds of years. It definitely seemed unlikely for the two to work together. The only way the feud could be over is if there was a new connection between the two. Even then, it would be almost impossible for Ron and Draco to work together.

"As before mentioned, we are assuming, we have no true idea. The sixth line I have no idea at all. The true Phoenix could be anyone. Apparently they are going to rise in this time period. The seventh is a repeat of the concept that was gleamed from the third line. The eighth is a repeat of the first. Any questions, ideas or comments?"

"If there is a terror coming on, we need to get out as many people as possible. As much as possible." Neville said. Harry nodded.

"Where is this moon going to be? It obviously doesn't mean intergalactic travel." Draco said.

"Could it be the labyrinth?" Harry asked looking straight into Felicity's eyes. After all good answers, there has to be an interruption, this one came in the form of a loud siren.

"What's going on?" Blaise yelled, attempting to be heard over the blaring sound. Felicity swore heavily.

"We need to get to the lab now!" She yelled, getting up and running for the door. She moved the knob over and opened the door. She ran down the stairs, yelling out the locations of both the lab and the labyrinth. The guys followed behind her. She ran and threw open the doors, barely stopping. She yelled for her elves, and each came and ran with her. She began yelling instructions.

"I need one of you to get together multiple rooms, one for each of the guys here. Someone else needs to call Luna Lovegood, and tell her where we will be. Another person needs to alert dad. Tell him I have it under control, but it is one of the major sensors that he put down. He'll know what I mean." She said. She stopped in front of the warded door. The guys, some of whom were out of shape, fell behind her. She was breathing heavily, they guys were ranging from slightly panting (Blaise) to curled over because their lungs were on fire (Neville). She shot Harry a look, and he, after catching his breath, began explaining the levels, while she turned the dial to Level Five. Harry's eyebrows rose. The highest he had seen her turn it up was Level Three. She swung open the door and ran up the stairs. She opened the separate door and grabbed a lab coat, gesturing for the other boys to do so as well. Slipping it on, she ran to one of the computers and sat down. She began typing on the keyboard, clicking her mouse various times.

"This is bad." She said, looking at her screen. "Your sensor has managed to travel out to Ottery St Catchpole, without us noticing."

"The Weasleys' would have picked me up then." Harry said. "I can go there then." He began grinning.

"Not exactly." She said, looking at him. She walked over to a large beaker that had liquid pouring into it out of nowhere. "This is all potions that you should have just ingested if that was really you." She said gesturing to the single coloured potion. Harry paled, there was tons of it. Felicity grabbed two gloves and put them on. She lifted the beaker and walked over to another machine. She poured a few drops into it and then placed the beaker back down. She clicked a few keys of the computer connected to the machine and paled completely. "Re-verify that now." She told the computer, clicking the buttons again. She paled further when the same results came up. She swore again, just as her father came in.

"That best have been some other word I heard." Severus said, walking in past the shell shocked teenagers towards his daughter.

"You haven't been making anything extremely illegal in your laboratory by any chance, have you?" She said, still having not faced him.

"Now that you mentioned it, there was an unusual potion Dumbledore asked me to make. It was only the third time he's asked for it, according to the previous notes of my predecessor. It was Amortentia." Severus said.

She glanced up from her screen. "The potion was meant for a few people. Judging by the sample that I used, the person was not adequately informed of how to use it. There are three traces of people in the potion." She read off the screen, "One red haired male, one red haired female, and Harry himself." She frowned. "Someone needs to go there and administer the antidote to two other people by the looks of it. Mind you, there was enough to kill a horse in this."

"I should, as I'm supposed to be there." Harry said looking at Felicity.

"I'll get started on the antidote then." Severus said.

"No need, I've already got quite a bit here." Felicity said. Severus nodded, and summoned the potions.

"Wait a minute! You have a secret underground lair, a set of secret underground tunnels, Harry should have just been poisoned from a love potion and now he's going back to the place where they almost poisoned him?" Draco said, attempting to break out of the shock. The three nodded.

"Yeah, Dray, come on, and keep up mate." Blaise said. Draco glared at him. Luna suddenly appeared out of no where, apparently she arrived a few moments ago, and the author didn't notice.

"It is quite simple. Ginny and Hermione have been dosed with the love potion. Harry is off to go save them." Luna said, looking straight into Draco.

"Okay, whatever, I'm going to have to go with someone, because I can't apparate." Harry said. The group nodded, and Severus caught the two potions he sent for. He handed each to Harry and bid adieu.

"As the only one who can apparate is myself in this room, I'll come with you." She said. "Everyone, you can either go home and stay there for the time being, tell your parents you are here, or you can take one of the apparatus' on that bench over there, give it to one of the house elves, and they will set it up so that you have a hologram there. If you need anything, ask the house elves. I'm going to ask you not to go anywhere near the labyrinth, as I am really the only one who can navigate it. Okay?" Everyone nodded. She made sure everyone was out of the room before she locked the door and brought Harry out the back exit.

"Are you sure everyone will be okay?" Harry asked.

"No, but we all need to be able to trust each other. There is no telling what will come of this prophecy, so for now we need to be ready for anything. As Luna has determined the two other people who are doped up on love potion should be this Ginny and Hermione. I think they probably are being doped against their own will."

Chapter 4

Looking back on their plan, creeping up to the house was not the best idea. Even so, Harry had to admit, Felicity was running on adrenaline. She had never had to deal with anything like this before. Draco and Harry were her first friends over the course of her whole life. She had been an outcast with her mother, and constantly moving. When she finally came to her dad, she stayed in Dawn Manor for the whole time. He spent the summers with her, and she spent the rest of the year alone.

No one in their recently formed group had good friends. Harry spent his whole life with the Dursley's and being picked on, or believed to have the intelligence of a common blade of grass. Draco only had alliances, people who would turn on him in an instant. Blaise was similar to Felicity in the way that he was kept away from everyone and similar to Draco because he only had alliances in Slytherin house. Neville was always considered to be a squib in his family therefore little attention was paid to him. Luna grew up around her father, and lost her mother at a very young age. She never really had friends her own age. They were misfits.

She concentrated on the satellite image she had seen of the Weasley's house. She grabbed Harry's hand, the one not holding the two vials and apparated.

Harry recognized the place first. Felicity got out her wand and began casting a spell. She disillusioned herself quickly.

"I'm going to go ahead and get inside so that your hologram will come out here, and you can switch places. Please stay hidden; I'll come out with your hologram first okay?" She said, looking at him. He could only nod in her general direction, as she was impossible to see.

"I've seen you use magic tons. How old are you any way?" Harry asked.

"Sixteen."

"How?" He asked, only to realize that he was talking now to empty air. Felicity had already begun creeping towards the house through the woods. She came through the woods, and noticed that the hologram was outside, walking around with Ron. She hit it with a small spell, and the hologram made an excuse. The hologram came and ran towards her. She walked back with it. When she got back to Harry she removed the spell and the hologram vanished.

"How can you do magic?" Harry asked.

"Can't say. I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Harry began walking towards the Burrow. Felicity followed closely. Harry met up with Ron, and told him he wanted to go find his sister. Ron nodded and the two went inside. They barely made it through the door when both boys were attacked by the girls.

"Harry, let's go upstairs, I want to carry your child." Ginny said. Harry pretended not to care, but freaked out completely.

"Why don't we all go outside instead?" Harry said. Ginny and Hermione nodded. They exited the house, and went back towards the woods. "Gin, I want you and Hermione to prove your love for me and Ron. Drink this." He said. He handed the two girls each the antidote and they downed it quickly.

It was Ron who noticed the difference first. "You gave my girl a love potion Potter!" Ron yelled, as Hermione pushed him away. Ron practically exploded. He was about to punch Harry in the face.

"Stupefy." A voice yelled. Ron collapsed. "We need to leave now!"

"What's happening Harry?" Hermione asked groggily. The potion was still working its way out of her system. "You're going to get expelled! You used magic while you were underage."

"Wasn't me. Come on, we need to run." Harry said. The three visible people entered the forest. They ran in just far enough to not be seen in the edges. That's when they heard the same voice casting a spell. Immediately, Felicity re-appeared.

"This rescue mission wasn't well thought out." Felicity said, finally recognizing it herself. "We all need to get back.

"We can't apparate obviously. How did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"Better question, who are you?" Ginny yelled. She reached for her wand, only to find herself unarmed.

"Relax Red, I'm a friend of Harry's. We apparated originally." She said turning to Hermione. Taking notice of the other two girls not having their wands, she whispered a few words, and felt a small piece of magic dart out of her core. She felt two wands disappear from the area, assuming that they were the two girls.

"Well, portkeys are out of the question, we can't apparate with 3+ people, I can't stand brooms."

"That's it!" Felicity said. She reached behind her neck and unlatched a long necklace. At the end there was a small bubble. She re-latched it and held it out. "Everyone grab on to the necklace." Everyone frowned at her. That was when they heard a branch snap. Everyone grabbed the necklace, and Felicity whispered "Rising Dawn." The portkey activated and the group flew into the air. It was just in time, because after that, Molly Weasley ran into the clearing.

Petunia Dursley- no Evans was walking down the street with her son, Dudley. She had just come from court, making official the divorce she had instigated. She and her son walked to the small apartment she was renting. Dudley currently was unhappy with it, but she told him he wouldn't have to live with it forever. Dudley had changed a lot in the past few weeks. He had stopped hanging around with the boys he normally did. He began looking into actually studying and getting better marks. He had met a girl recently, and they had become fast friends. Petunia recently got a full time job, making use of the degree she earned before marrying Vernon. It may have been a BA but it was something. She was now working as a fact checker in a small magazine. It felt good to actually be able to support herself and her family. She had re-organized her life. She still loved to gossip, but she did not rely on Vernon anymore. She could not figure out what she saw in him.

It was at that point, once they got home, that she searched for the small card.

It was at that time that Felicity and the rest of her friends arrived in a pile. They landed right infront of the Manor.

"The MERLIN! Oh, I wonder what that did?" Felicity said. She would have darted out to the lab, leaving Harry to explain what was happening, but she was at the bottom of the pile.

"Fee, you are going to explain everything before you can move a muscle." Harry said, as he was the one sitting on her, with the two girls on top of him. Felicity reached up and moved a muscle, her middle finger, and sighed.

"Fine. But if I miss this major break through, it's your fault."

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

"Why is that always the first question everyone asks?" Felicity grumbled. "It's not even the most interesting. A better question is why aren't we all purple and green monkey fish."

"Answer it. You have no right to question the questions."

"We are at Dawn Manor. I am Felicity Snape. Yes Severus Snape is my father."

Use the HPL: Harry Potter Lexicon


	3. Magical Big Bang

**AN: HEY- A crossover fic. I've got more notes on this one if anyone is interested.**

1.4 The Luminous Fish Effect

"I can't believe he fired me!" Sheldon exclaimed, holding the belongings of his desk in the small box he was carrying. Leonard glanced at him and then continued up the stairs.

"Well you did call him a glorified high school science teacher whose last successful experiment was lighting his own farts." Leonard said, stopping so Sheldon could catch up.

"In my defense, I pretensed that by saying 'With all due respect'." Sheldon responded, glancing at Leonard with complete confusion as to why they were discussing the integrity of the dean's choice to fire him. It was at that point that Penny came jogging down the stairs, almost running the both of them over.

"Hi, I'm late for work." She squeaked, and took off after making sure that she had not knocked over either of them. She was almost about to descend the second set of steps, when she paused, glancing at the two of them. She walked back over to the physicists. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone in need of an apartment, would you?" Penny glanced at them with an expression of one who was not holding any hope.

"Not that I am aware, but I suppose we shall keep you in mind if we find someone." Leonard said. Penny nodded, and then bid the two good-bye. Glancing at her watch, she exclaimed another round of 'I'm late!' before jogging down the steps again.

Leonard was only slightly worried about his roommate, and leaving him with Penny. He was more concerned about the announcement that Gablehauser made moments ago. There would be a new theoretical physicist joining the works. This meant a few things: 1. Gablehauser was serious about Sheldon being fired. 2. Gablehauser was replacing Sheldon. 3. He may have just found Penny a new roommate. Drawing his attention back to the outside world, he saw that Howard had just sent him a text.

_You'll never guess who the new guy is._

_**Who?**_

_You know that guy that Sheldon freaks out over?_

_**Leonard Nimoy?**_

_No. H.J. Granger. _

_**That's who's replacing Sheldon? He's gonna flip. **_

_And you get to tell him tonight. HAHA! _

_H out. _

Wonderful, another addition to the loony bin. How long can I wait before telling him? Leonard wondered, not looking forward to that conversation at all. He checked his watch. Time for lunch.

He was barely through his sandwich when a Raj came and slid down next to him.

"Sheldon is going to flip twice as much now. HJ Granger is not who Sheldon thinks she is."

"Honestly, Raj, I am sure Sheldon will be no less- Wait a minute, that SHE is?"

"Yeah, HJ Granger is a girl."

"Impossible." Leonard said. "Sheldon, as I hate to admit it, is always right. There is no way that Dr. HJ Granger is a girl."

"I bet you $50 that she is."

"Agreed." They shock on it.

"Hey Peeps." Howard said, walking in. "I just heard that there is going to be another mandatory faculty meeting to welcome the new Doctor. All must attend. It's going to be in about a month though. Wonder if I can get Penny to go with me."

"As if she would go with a geek like you." Leonard said, looking down at his sandwich, feeling uncomfortable, as per normal when Penny is mentioned.

_A month later…_

"Sheldon, before you leave, I have to let you know of an impending faculty meeting tomorrow night."

"What about?" Sheldon asked, incredulous. It was rare for a meeting to happen, but two over the span of a month was almost unthinkable. Mary Cooper gave her son a stare that said go, and Sheldon did just that. He closed the door as Leonard was walking by.

"So did you get your job back?" He asked his taller friend.

Sheldon nodded. "I also had an invitation to the next faculty meeting. Why is there a faculty meeting?"

"There is going to be a new physicist joining the university. A Dr. HJ Granger."

"Dr HJ Granger!" Sheldon yelled, completely surprised. "I need to go get ready to meet him!" Sheldon ran off, presumably towards his office.

_The next night…_

"When will he be here?" Sheldon said, scanning the crowd, for once being thankful of his height. With it he was able to see over everyone. "That might be him." He then took off, leaving his friends.

"Remember our bet Leonard." Raj said.

"I'll pay up if you can tell her what the bet was about." Leonard said, finding a quick loophole. Raj nodded.

"Hello." A feminine voice spoke behind them. The voice had a British accent, but the boys paid no attention to that, only to the fact that there was someone behind them. They all turned. They all saw a petite woman, with dark chestnut hair, tied back in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were a fierce cinnamon and her skin was pale.

"Hi." Leonard said.

"Hi." Howard said, leering. Raj merely squeaked. Leonard seemed to recover first.

"I'm Leonard Hofstadter. This is Howard Wolowitz, and Raj Koothrappali." Leonard said, indicating to each as introductions were made.

"Mia Granger." She said.

"You must be Doctor Granger's wife." Leonard said, giving a meaningful glance at Raj.

"I'm not married." She said, her eyes dusting over with sadness.

"His sister?"

"I am actually Doctor Granger." She said, grinning slightly at them.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"Don't worry, I get that all the time." Raj leaned over and whispered in Howard's ear. "Is something wrong with your friend?" She asked gesturing to the astrophysicist.

"He can't talk to women. He brought up a very good point though. You said your name was Mia, Doctor Granger's intitials are HJG. Care to explain?" Howard commented.

"Hermione Jane Granger. American's cannot pronounce my name correctly with their accent, so I merely shortened it." She said, obviously beginning to feel awkward around the three of them.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but have you found an apartment yet? My neighbor is currently looking for one." Leonard said.

"I have not yet, but I will keep her in mind. Could I have her number or something?" She asked. Leonard handed it over. "Thanks."


	4. Prankster Queen

Yeay- This was a nasty plot bunny that stopped in the middle of a sentence, and then I had no idea where I was going with it.

Chapter 1: The Troll in the Girls' Bathroom

It was in the mass crowd that Harry thought of the girl that was sitting in one of the many girls' bathrooms in Hogwarts, completely unawares of the impending doom in the shape of a large ugly troll. He gasped, knowing completely that his best friend was the one who put her there. He attempted to get Ron's attention, but it was hard, as he was focused solely upon reacting to the statement of the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. When he finally got the redhead's attention, he began spouting nonsense about the girls' bathroom, and how Hermione was there. Thankfully, unintelligent gibber was Ron's maiden language, and he immediately understood. Harry concluded with "We have to go get her!"

Ron, he realized at that very second, should not have been put into Gryffindor. He was a coward. Searching for a way to get out of having to go save the muggleborn witch, he glanced around the hall wildly. It was in that moment that he came up with the perfect excuse. "We have no idea where she is Harry." He attempted not to grin, it would not suit the concern he was trying to show over the bushy haired girl's misfortune.

"We need to do something." Harry yelled. It was then that the Weasley twins overheard the two friends.

"What's the matter gents, damsel in distress?" One of the twins said. Harry's face lit up.

"We, well, one of the Gryffindor's needs help. Her name is Hermione Granger, she's in a girls' toilet currently, and she doesn't know about the troll. You guys always seem to know where everyone is, could you go get her?" Harry spouted off quickly. Fred and George looked at each other, appearing to have a silent conversation.

"You say her name is Hermione Granger?" One of the twins asked. Harry and Ron nodded. "We'll go find her. Cover for us." The other said, before slipping away. The two ducked behind one of the suits of armor and waited until the last of the Gryffindors left the hall.

"Do you have the Map, George?" Fred asked, glancing towards his twin. He nodded and pulled out a tattered bit of parchment. Both looked at each other, and pointed their wands at the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." They intoned together, the password taking effect as the dark ink coloured spider webs began forming. They spread out over the parchment, initially writing the opening statement, but the boys had no eyes for that. The lines continued to form a map of Hogwarts. They glanced at the Map, scanning the rooms for the dot labeled Hermione Granger. They found it, along with a path that would take them straight to her. They barely glanced at each other before George stuffed the Map in his back pocket and they took off.

It was only after they arrived on the scene that they realized that they needed a plan. Glancing at each other, continuing their twin-speak conversation, they agreed to just barge in. They found her, drying off her eyes, coming out of a stall. They had barely began to explain to her why she needed to come with them before she interrupted, and began screaming her lungs off.

"I didn't think we were that terrifying Fred." George commented. It only took another second for the smell to reach them. They both turned their heads so fast they almost got whiplash. In front of them was a butt-ugly, monstrous, man-eating troll. The twins doubted they could get around this one. Immediately, their wands were in their hands, and one went to protect Hermione. The other strode up to the towering creature and cast a quick stunning spell. It just bounced off the troll's skin. Fred had to duck to get out of the way of the rebound.

"This is why Querill should be fired!" Fred yelled. He flicked his wand at the troll's club, attempting to get the weapon away from him. No quicker than the muttering of _Accio_ did the club go flying towards George and Hermione. George, noticing the large missile, grabbed Hermione and ducked, the wall that was just behind them smashing to pieces, covering everyone with a thin layer of dust. Fred, suddenly remembering something, reached into his pocket and pulled out a long device. He grinned, and ran to tackle the troll. In the process, George attempted to distract it, at the same time as protecting the first year. As Fred, finally behind the troll, jumped on the beast's back, he managed to stick the long object up the troll's nose. Fred ran for cover as George shot a blast of water at the troll. The object up the troll's nose was, in fact, a Wet-Start Indoor Firework. With a crack, the troll bellowed out a hair curling scream, and fell to the ground, burns across his face. Fred rose out of his hiding place, as George ran to him. They gave each other high fives. Hermione, shaking, got up.

It was to that image (the troll on the ground, burned, the twins high fiving each other, and Hermione Granger rising from the rubble) that most of the teachers found them. McGonagall was first to collect herself.

"What in the world did you two think you were doing?" She yelled, her Scottish brogue accenting her voice. "Did you think it would be funny for some prank to scare a-"

It was there that Hermione cut her off. "Actually Professor, they came to save me."

All heads turned to stare at Hermione. "I was in here during the feast. I've been in here since the end of Charms. I wasn't feeling too good; I was considering quitting Hogwarts and going home. I didn't know about the troll. Fred and George rushed in to save me, I have no idea how they knew, and we were just about to leave when the troll cornered us. It started swinging its club and one of the twins Accio-ed it. They tried stunning it, but it didn't work. The one who Accio-ed the club ran at the troll head on and stuck something up its nose. The one who was protecting me shot water at it and it exploded. They knocked it out, I think. They were only doing this to save my life."

"Miss Granger, why were you thinking of going home?" Professor Flitwick asked. She began crying once more.

"I don't have any friends." She whispered.

"Nonsense!" One of the twins cried, wrapping an arm around the small girl.

"We're your friends." The other said, wrapping his arm around her too.

"All it took was a troll!" They yelled together. Hermione giggled through her tears. It was a heartwarming scene. The two boys hugging their new friend, with the smoking troll in the background.

McGonagall stiffened. "Misters Weasley, I award you fifteen points each for saving your classmate, and 5 extra for making a homesick girl feel at home."

"Thanks Minnie!" George yelled. The glare after the words died was enough to know that George now had a detention for the next night. McGonagall dismissed Fred and Hermione while she had a 'talk' with George. It was only after they made it passed all of the teachers that Fred led her towards one of the statues.

"So you saved me just for points!" She snarled, jumping to a conclusion about George's reaction.

"Hell no, Hermione. We saved you because Ron and Harry told us you were in the bathroom."

"Did they tell you how they knew?" She asked icily.

"Well, no." Fred responded, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Before she could lose her nerve, Hermione yelled: "It's because of Ronald that I was in there in the first place." Fred's eyes narrowed.

"What did he say?" He asked quietly, anger radiating off of him.

"I was just trying to help him with his pronunciation in charms. I was behind them when they exited. I caught him telling Harry, 'It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends. Honestly she's a nightmare.'" Hermione whispered, almost crying again. George arrived on the scene just in time for her telling Fred what Ron said.

"Who said that?" He asked, his blue eyes lighting with an inner fire.

"Our brother."

"Which one?"

"Which do you think?"

"And he didn't go rescue her himself. It was Harry that remembered. I hate having to tell on a brother, but-"

"Agreed." Fred looked at Hermione. "Let's get you back to the common room. We need to have a talk with Percy." The twins, communicating through twin speak, promised to make sure that this bushy haired book worm always had at least two friends. Who knew, maybe having a bookworm for a friend wouldn't be all that bad.

Chapter 2: Gen

She had barely been friends with the twins for a week when the weather turned frigid. She woke that Saturday morning to a cup of cocoa, with a note. 'Hermione, once you're ready, come downstairs, we need your help. F&G.' She frowned. The twins had been sticking beside her for the past few days. It wasn't that she was grateful, she was. It was that the twins were one of the most popular groups in the school, and they opened their arms wide for her to join them. She wasn't cut out to be a prankster. She didn't understand them at all. However, reflecting on the past few days, they obviously cared for her.

After they got her back to the common room, one of them (Fred she thought) grabbed her a plate of food, while the other (George, logically) went to speak with Percy the Prefect. Judging by the reactions of both boys, George had relayed what had happened and Percy did not take it well. Ron had barely taken notice of her when she came in, but Harry had walked straight up to her and told her he was glad she was okay. He thanked Fred and George for saving her and walked back to Ron. The next day, Ron got a bright red envelope that she later learned was a Howler. It was unpleasant, and very public, Mrs. Weasley's voice began yelling at Ron, tearing him to shreds. She yelled, telling him she expected him to apologize. That afternoon, as the twins were walking her to her next class, Ron came up and apologized, though he obviously didn't care. She refused his apology, and continued to walk with the twins.

The twins had introduced her to their roommate Lee Jordan a few days ago as well, noting that he was the announcer for the Quiddich games.

Shaking herself from her musings, she began to get dressed, heading down to the twins, who were waiting in plushy armchairs right beside the fire. Fred waved her over, a large smiling adorning his face. He patted the chair beside him, after pushing his twin off. She giggled a bit at their antics and sat. George sat on the armrest.

"We have a major problem. We have been trying to get this one prank to work out, but we can't find a spell for it." Fred said, handing her a piece of parchment with doodles on it. She glanced at it, and was completely absorbed. She concentrated on it and within a few moments, put it down and ran back up to her room.

"Did we start too early?" George asked his twin, with a pondering expression. The twins had talked about asking the newest member of their little group if she wanted to help them with their pranks, but they were afraid she would run away, like she did now. Fred was about to respond when Hermione had come back downstairs, carrying a large volume.

"Rather than using two potions, which could easily react with each other in a horrible way, did you two think of using a spell instead of one of the potions?" She asked, looking the two in the eye. Realization dawned on the twins faces at the same time, making Hermione feel as if she were between two mirrors. They looked at her, as if saying continue. "Rather than using the confundus potion, would it serve better to use the confundus charm on the person you are concentrating on?" The twins looked at each other, having another one of their silent conversations.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled, getting slightly angry. "If I am going to join the two of you in your mischief making, you are going to include me in your conversations, including these silent conversations." The twins glanced at each other one last time before nodding.

"Do you want to be completely involved in our 'mischief making'?" George asked, glancing at the bushy-haired girl beside him. "Think carefully, because we only will make this offer once to you." Hermione sat there for a moment, contemplating the twins' proposal.

"Are all of your pranks like this?" She asked, glancing at the two of them.

"Sometimes we need to create something ourselves, which means we have a few products we've been working on. We would like you to work with us. We know that you don't like breaking the rules, but we need someone like you to join us. We know some stuff, but your knowledge would aid in everything we are doing." The twins were deadly serious about this. Looking between the two, she turned it over in her head once more, and nodded. The twins grinned. One grabbed her hand, standing her up, the other grabbed the notes one their prank, as well as the large tome that Hermione had brought down.

"We have to show you some things, new partner." Fred said grinning. Fred, the one leading her began going up the boys' stairs. Hermione frowned. They walked up the stairs and into a room marked Fred, George and Lee. The room looked almost exactly like her room she shared with the two gossip queens. There were three beds. The only difference was that two of the beds were closer than the others. The twins led her over to the two closest together.

"Be ready to be amazed." George said, waving his hands as if he was a muggle magician. He pulled out a ratty piece of parchment. Both twins pulled out their wands and smiled.

"May I present to you the Marauder's Map." Fred said, grinning at her. The way they looked, she assumed that she was just not seeing why this piece of parchment was so important.

"Let's get her to do it." George said, putting his wand away. Fred nodded and smiled at her, placing his wand in his back pocket. "Have your wand?" Hermione nodded, and took it out of her outer robe pocket.

"Place it on the Map." Fred said. She did as told. "Now repeat after me: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Frowning, Hermione repeated the phrase: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The place where her wand was on the parchment changed colour, and she gasped. The one speck of colour had branched out, creating a map. She looked closer, and stifled another gasp. It was of Hogwarts. She took it from the twins offering hands and opened it. She found the Gryffindor dorms and saw her name across from Fred and George's. She blinked. "Was this how you guys found me?" Fred nodded.

Outside a floorboard creaked. Fred took it from her quickly, pointed his wand at it and whispered: "Mischief managed." He stuffed it back into his trunk. The door opened, and Oliver Wood's head popped in.

"Practice in five. Be there or you'll do laps." The twins nodded. The door shut, and they turned back to Hermione.

"Wood'll only keep us for a few hours. Shall we meet back in here after lunch, about 1 ish?" George said, glancing at their younger companion, checking to see if she agreed. Hermione nodded, and got up.

"See you at one."

It had been two weeks since she had officially accepted the twins' offer of joining them in pranking. It had begun to seem like Fred and George had always been her friends. She had been busy for the past few weekends, with a mixture of working on prank ideas, and prank items, most of the time was spent with the twins. Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something.

She was walking to Transfiguration with the twins when she saw her. Crying a swear word that would make the twins blush, she attempted to avoid her. It didn't work.


	5. Glow Green

AN: Just a random idea when I got into the James comes back to life idea.

Prologue - Glow Green

The place was dark as night and yet three sets of eyes were easily visible. One pair were a stormy gray, another pair were a bright blue, hidden beneath a set of lenses, probably glasses. The last pair were blue-green and were oddly shaped. They were wavy, like a bad reception. Movement was heard as the swishing of cloaks, and a muttering of Latin was spoken before a tip of wood was lit up and held by the gray eyed person. His face lit up first, gaunt and waxen, a look of fear and curiosity painted it. Beside him was the blue eyes, a man with unruly black hair and widespread eyebrows. A look of recognition flashed across the gaunt man before sadness engulfed it.

"Well if Lily's not around, I must be in hell." He said, running a hand through his oily messy shoulder length hair. "And Prongs is here as well, I see." He mumbled to himself.

"Who are you?" The man, assumingly Prongs, asked the figure grabbing his own stick from the back pocket of his torn jeans.

"Prongs, it's me, Padfoot." He answered. Prongs lit up his stick as well and began scrutinising the gray eyed man across from him. As the two men began speaking with boyish grins on their faces, the blue-green eyed person came closer into view. Dark red hair covered most of her back and ended at the small of her back. She looked around the endless darkness and then focused on the two men. She was fading in and out of view periodically, like she wasn't real.

"Who are you?" She called, nervousness coated her voice as she began going through a bunch of Latin phrases, deciding on the best ones to use if things went sour. Both men finally noticed that they were not alone.

"James Potter." Prongs said.

"Sirius Black." Padfoot said. The girl frowned. Somehow all the names felt familiar, like the lost tendrils of a forgotten memory. She looked closer at the men and noticed something odd. 'Padfoot', as she had mentally called him, has a sickeningly green glow radiating from his crest and 'Prongs' had the same kind of glow coming from between his eyes.

Unknown to what she was doing to the men, she closed her eyes and wished both of the glows away and they did. The men slowly faded, with their light, until all that was left in the darkness was two blue-green orbs.

Chapter 1- More Witty Puns of Go Find A Newspaper

The room was completely empty, save for one stone arch. There was nothing significant to the room, except that here is where the story truly begins.

It seems that we are a bit early in arriving so I will tell you the history of this room. Less than eight weeks ago, the place was a battle ground, until one person was killed by his cousin and went through the arch, believed to never be seen again.

Opps, the story seems to be starting without us. I, as the author, need to focus.

The space under the stone archway began rippling. A jump, a second jump, a third and a figure flew across the room into the very solid, and presumably painful, brick wall. There was another jump, a second, a third and another figure flew with the same trajectory into the first who had almost gotten up.

"Padfoot, where'd you go?" James called, looking around, glasses completely off his face.

"Prongs, if you don't get off me this second, I'll tell Mooney who hid his chocolate in sixth year." A voice said, coming from underneath Prongs. A look of fear crossed the face of the younger man before getting up. He helped up the other man until a look of contemplation crossed his face.

"Wasn't it you that hid Mooney's chocolate that year?"

"Might have been." Sirius said, with a less-than-serious grin on his face. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed where he was. "This is where I died!" He said.

"Wonderful. You know this place then. Where are we?" James asked the man beside him.

"The Ministry."

"Well, my guess would be that the next question to be answered is the rest of the five W's." James said. "Who, you and me, what, we've come back to life. Where, the Ministry. When, not quite sure. Why, no idea."

"I just realized something James." Sirius said.

"What?"

"You talk to much."

"Haha. What next?"

"More witty puns or find a newspaper?"

"Newspaper."

Off the duo went until they found a newspaper stand outside the room.

"August 28, 1996. Fudge out of Office."

"Next stop, I think would be to visit the Minister." Sirius said, for once acting like his name would suggest.

They began the oddly short journey upstairs, getting 12 odd glances, 6 open goggles, 10 gasps of shock, 4 fainting women and a glare of intense hatred (which was from Lucious Malfoy after James called him Lucy and Sirius transfigured his robes into an 'I Love Lucy' shirt and charmed his hair into a bright pink bow. All in all, they found their short walk to be highly successful. They entered the secretary's office and she dropped into a faint, which the duo took as 'the minister will see you now.' They barged into the office, startled the minister immensely and found themselves seeing his reading material. James and Sirius shared a grin.

"Ah, Rufus, The Idiots Guide to Ruling, not very informative." James said with a grin.

"We think The Complete Moron's Guide and Answered Questions to Ruling is more appropriate choice." Sirius finished.


	6. Random Bare Bones Story

AN: Okay, so this is the plan for a story I might have wrote. If you want it let me know.

-Dudley finds Christmas card in mail one Christmas break from Jessy

-Dudley contacts her because he is angry with his parents because he's seen the light and they haven't

-Talks with her asks about Harry's mom

~goes into a discussion about Harry

~he tells her how Harry is treated

~asks her to take him with her

-She invites Dudley and Harry over for the summer

-Dudley doesn't mention this to his parents

-The day after Harry gets to Number 4 Privet Drive Jessy shows up demanding both kids

-Harry was beaten that night, Dudley didn't know

-Jessy gets pissed and threatens Petunia

-Jessy takes both boys and the go by Trans-Atlantic Portkey service to Vancouver B.C.

-Travel in an RV

-Jessy decides to teach Harry

-Accidental magic happens around Dudley

-Jessy does a test DUDLEY IS MAGICAL

-Jessy gets peeved with Dumbledore

-Dumbledore loses his pawn but approves of Molly Weasley's plans

-Jessy has some major thing to attend to and leaves Harry with the Weasley's and Dudley visiting his parents

-Hermione is at the Weasley's

-Harry and Hermione are both slipped love potions but Harry is fooling around with a spell that Jessy taught him, to test for unwanted potions+etc.

-Harry finds the potion and doesn't drink it just accidentally spills it and Hermione's. Next drink doesn't have anything.

-Contacts Jessy and tells her about it.

-She tells him to get a sample of both Hermione's and his to send if it happens again and tell Hermione

-he does and she freaks

-Ron asks about the new school year and Harry says that he's not going he's being homeschooled.

-incident happens again and Harry is ready he takes a sample of both Hermione's and his and sends them off to Jessy

-she freaks and says they both need to get out of there now!

-Hermione makes up an excuse and Harry is picked up before she leaves, as Hermione is planing on leaving later

-Harry gets a call on their two way mirrors that she needs help

-he and Jessy go and Harry unknowingly gets hit with a tracking curse

-so everytime he leaves Dumbledore knows where he is-ish

-Normally get there after they leave, or while they are driving

-Jessy decides to teach Hermione

-Dudley comes back at the end of the week

-Voldemort follows Harry

-Jessy's original student arrives

-Student is daughter of Voldemort

-loving Voldemort's daughter is Harry's 'power he knows not' because its not the power of love its the person he knows not of

-Maddie (Voldemort's daughter) meets everyone and becomes instant BFF's with Hermione

-Sirius' will needs to be read

-Both Harry and Jessy go

-Jessy meets Remus

-Will read

-Jessy tests Remus' loyalty to Dumbledore

-Remus is loyal to Harry only

-Dumbledore tries to stop Harry from leaving, by blackmail 'I know something about Tom Riddle that we need to talk about'

-Will takes a dinner time.

-Molly and Dumbledore attempt to slip something into Harry's drink

-Harry notices and motions to Jessy

-Jessy has secret connections in the goblin world and immediately has both Dumbledore and Molly thrown out

-Back as the trailer, Jessy offers to train Dudley, Hermione and Harry along with Maddie

-This sets off Wizgamot

-Dumbledore's back in business

-Ginny gets desperate and starts sending love charmed letters to Harry and Ron to Hermione

-The evil duo get them back unopened.

-Off to wizgamot

-Dumbledore tries to get her 'inventor' status revoked because she hasn't produced anything recently but she stops him cold

-They kick Dumbledore out

-Jessy gives a basic overview of what she'll teach

-Wizgamot accepts on the condition that she get a second teacher

-incomes Charlie from Romania looking for work

-Charlie teaches with Jessy

-Jessy sends everyone away (Harry goes to Hermione's) and buys a second trailer

AN: It continues from there. If you want the rest PM me


	7. A Conversation

"Severus, what news have you gained of that fool Dumbledore's plans? The dark lord asked with a glare.

"Dumbledore has not told me anything new m'lord." Severus Snape said bowing low.

"Really, or did you just not try?" Voldemort sneered. "You know I cannot stand incompetence."

"Yes m'lord." Snape said.

"And what of your recruiting? How many have you swayed to our side?"

"I have not found anyone my lord." Snape said, shaking, unconsciously knowing what was coming next.

"Shame." Voldemort finally glanced at Snape at his feet. "CRUCIO!" He held Snape under the curse until he screamed. "Severus, if you cannot gain our cause any new followers by the end of the month, I will consider this treason, and respond as such."

"Ah, Severus, my boy. What did Tom have to say this time?" Dumbledore asked.

"The usual headmaster. Now if I may..."

"We need to find someone to sacrifice to him still, don't we?" Dumbledore asked grave.

Snape snarled. "Yes."

"Or even a second spy." Dumbledore mused.

"I shall consider people. Headmaster, I wish to return to my rooms."

"Of course. Miss Granger was looking for you."

"Well, I shall let Miss Granger know that I have returned in one piece. Miss Granger needs to know when to keep her..." Severus started, before pondering a moment. "Headmaster, Miss Granger could be a candidate."

"Yes. She is very loyal to our cause." Dumbledore said, inwardly grinning, he mentioned her because she is perfect.


End file.
